Night Island
by xX KhaosSky Xx
Summary: This is a story that takes place after the Dragon Riders have gotten older and had their children. This story revolves around Hiccup's second eldest and her journey as a Dragon Rider trainee. Though some of the original characters do make an appearance.This idea came from the season finale about Night Island,it's my first time at a Fanfic so enjoy. Don't be afraid to send a review.
1. Dragon Academy

_There comes a time when responsibility handed is down to the next generation. Though sometimes enemies and burdens may also be handed down. It's been long since my days as a rider, but this is no longer my story. This is the story of a girl and her journey as a dragon rider.~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

* * *

Knife sat in her room staring out the window at the village below. The whole town seemed lively as usual though even more so today. Well everyone except Knife, for today was a day she dreaded. This is the first day of her training at the Dragon Rider Academy.

Knife stood up and headed downstairs to grab an apple before leaving to the academy. _Today's the day_. She placed the apple in her mouth and tossed a few more into her bag. she rushed outside to where her younger brother Arve was waiting on his Deadly Nadder, Thorn.

"Come on sis! I don't wanna be late," Arve urged her.

She took the apple from her mouth, "Alright, let me get on," she replied. She climbed on the Nadder behind him and they flew off to the academy. Above the village appeared small to the view they had of the surrounding area. Knife loved the feeling of flying. _It would be great if I had my own_ dragon. She let out a soft sigh when her brother yelled out.

"Were here!" Arve yelled.

Down below was the academy hall in which students may study and eat. There it stood standing proud and tall, where it has stood for a little over a decade now. On the cliff below the school lay the arena in which most of the real training is held. The Nadder banked down and swooped through the arena entrance landing with a soft thud.

"Aw man! We were the last ones here..." Arve cried. Arve and Knife slid off Thorn and walked over to the group of students. In front of the group was the head teacher of the academy, Astrid Haddock.

"Knife, Arve. Your both late,"Astrid muttered.

"But mom..."Arve whined. Astrid gave him a serious look.

"No exceptions. Anyway, welcome new students to the first day of dragon training. We will start with introductions." Astrid announced and pointed to a scrawny viking. The student pointed to himself and mouthed the word "me". Astrid gave a nod of agreement.

The shy viking stared down playing with a pebble on the ground avoiding eye contact. His shiny blonde hair and blue eyes giving him a picture of innocence and opened his mouth to say,"M-my name i-is F-F-Fishmeat Ingerman."

"Welcome Fishmeat." she looked at the muscular viking.

He stepped forward with confidence and says," Hey Aunt Astrid, to those who don't know me the name is Stinklout" he points to the slender female viking,"and this is my little sister Shrieklout." Shrieklout just smiled in agreement.

"Yes hello Stinklout how is your father doing?" Astrid queried.

"Oh good he finally returned from his trip."

"Oh, well that's great. Anyway next."

Next was a group of triplets famous for causing trouble in Berk along with their cousins. The eldest and smallest of the three stepped forward.

"I'm Roan Thorston," she said and stepped back, her red hair swaying when she moves. The second eldest stepped forward, a fit female viking who unlike her sister had blonde hair.

"My name is Ran," she said and stepped back bearing their trademark wolfish grin. The youngest triplet adjusted his helmet and stepped forward.

"Um, I'm Randolf the youngest," he said with a smile. Astrid gave a nod and the last two stepped forward, they looked nothing alike. The boy was a well-built blonde haired blue-eyed viking boy, the girl was petite with Black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Crushnutt and that's my sister Rika, yea I know we look nothing alike," he brings his voice down to a whisper,"She's adopted,so shhhh.." Rika shook her head and pushed back her black hair.

"Alright, you already know who these two are," Astrid said pointing to Knife and Arve, who looked at each other avoiding their mother's stare.

"Now let's get started," Astrid declared.


	2. Picking Dragons

**Second chapter of my fanfic enjoy as for where Hiccup is well read and find out.**

* * *

"Right now you are all beginners, and all of you except Arve don't have dragons...yet. Though I imagine you all have an idea," Astrid said aloud. All the children began to grow excited with anticipation."Now we will let you all choose your dragons." Astrid began to open cages of dragons and out of each cage walked out a pair of each basic dragon. The trainees rushed toward the dragons they wanted while Knife and Arve remained behind. Arve who already had his dragon looked up at his older sister.

"Hey Knife aren't you going to go get a dragon?" Arve asked as he petted Thorn.

"What's the point I already know which dragon mom is going to shove me on," Knife answered him pointing to the Blue Nadder they called Tornado. He was wild and unruly so far any new trainees have been unable to tame him. Only the students of the advanced class were able to get him under control. Though Astrid believes with her whole heart that Knife has the potential to do so, sadly Knife did not believe in herself at all.

"Come on Knife, might as well give it a try right?"Arve insisted. Knife shook her head and let out a sad sigh.

"Do I really have a choice?" She asked him.

"Uh...no I don't think so."

"Well when you put it that way. How could I possibly refuse."

She took a deep breath and with her eyes unwavering she walked up to the wild Nadder. Everyone was now paired with a dragon except Roan.

"What's the problem Roan?" Astrid asked her.

"Ran and Randolf want to ride a Zippleback which means I'm the odd one out," Roan answered glaring at her other thirds.

"Ah I see...well Roan we have an extra Nadder and Gronkle so your choice."

"Umm...I'll take the Red Nadder." Roan walked over to the bright Red Nadder.

"Alright than everyone here has chosen there dragons. Though the real question is does the dragon choose you? Today we will find out, everyone mount your dragons!"Astrid commanded. Everyone immediately mounted their dragons. _All right, your time to shine Knife. Let's just try not to embarrass ourselves. _Knife hesitated for a moment than climbed on the Nadder. The Nadder showed no signs of caring. _So far so good. Now lets just take it easy Tornado._

Astrid climbed on Stormfly, than ordered,"Alright everyone follow me." Stormfly took off and one by one each student followed close behind.

* * *

Everyone flew on their dragons and so far everything seemed well. Astrid had started with flying close to the ground, than on open water just to stay on the safe side but it appeared these riders were well. _Alright let's try an excercise to see if these pairing can work together. _Astrid led the students to a gorge they all perched at one side.

"Ok now everyone is going to take part in an excercise to test how well you can communicate with your dragons. This is only an excercise so its ok if you don't get it right the first time around. You must all get across this gorge without flying," She explained waving her hand to the pillars that spread out across the gorge. The pillars were all large enough to carry a dragon across though not all were stable. "Arve since you and your dragon work well with each other you will go first. Have your dragon hop across this gorge to the other side."

"Ok," Arve said cheerily," Lets go Thorn!" He tapped on the Nadders side with his foot and signaled a hopping motion with two fingers. The Nadder shook its head and tucked in it wings and landed on the first pillar with ease. Eventually Arve reached the end safely and waved back to us.

"Tch, that's easy,"Stinklout uttered.

"Is that so Stinklout well you can go next than," Astrid ordered. Keeping his façade he lead his Monstrous Nightmare across, though half way through the gorge one of the pillars he landed on broke but he was quick to hop on to the next pillar. When he finished Astrid told the rest of the group to go, staying a pillar or two behind the next person. This was the order of the dragons: Shrieklout went after her brother with Roan behind her, behind Roan was Ran and Randolf, than Crushnutt and Rika, than Fish meat and lastly Knife. Midway through Fishmeat's turn his Gronkle had landed on a pillar which caused it to shake awhile. After a few seconds it stopped and Fishmeat crossed on to the next pillar. Though now Knife knows to not to land on the pillar Fishmeat did. _Alright Tornado we need to land on the pillar right next to it so we don't fall._

_"_Alright Tornado, buddy you need to land on the one to the right not the one ahead of us, ok?" Knife questioned the dragon, Tornado gave no sign of understanding. _Alright here goes._ Knife gave him a signal to hop to the pillar but Tornado disobeyed landing roughly on the pillar ahead of them. The pillar began to shake wildly and Tornado became frightened and began to buck.

"Calm down Tornado, or I'll fall off!," she shouted, though Tornado was in a state of panic and continued to buck, the pillar began to collapse underneath them. Tornado took off leaving, Knife falling into the gorge screaming.


	3. Brenda

**This is my third chapter so enjoy! Please give me a review it always helps.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Knife fell into the gorge, her screams echoing off the walls. _Is this really happening? _The flapping of large wings became louder, a large white blur drew closer. Soon everything was an empty black void, and Knife was floating not falling.

* * *

The murmur of voices became clearer. _What's going on? _Knife opened an eyelid and she was back in her room, laying in her bed. Voices rose from down stairs, speaking in hushed frantic tones. The door opened and a head popped in. Arve looked at his sister making direct eye contact.

"Oh your awake," Arve said softly. Knife stood up a little nauseous from the fall.

"What happened?" Knife questioned him.

"Umm... well. When you fell off Tornado you went into the gorge. For awhile you were falling until..."

"Until what? Spit it out."

"Spit what out?"

"Nevermind just finish your sentence."

"Well Mom freaked out and was about to swoop in and catch you on Stormflly, when Brenda came on Skull." Knife stayed silent, remembering the large white blur. _Brenda saved me..._

**"**Are you ok?"Arve asked her, his large brown eyes shining.

"Yea I am. So who's down there arguing?"Knife queried.

"Mom and Brenda." The hushed voices began to get louder. Knife climbed out of bed and went downstairs Arve following close behind. They crept down the stairs and watched their mother argue with their older sister. The moment they got close enough to the two female vikings the argument had finished.

"I'm going out for a little while,"Brenda huffed. She looked at her two younger siblings and walked out the door. Astrid sat at the table holding her head in her hands. Knife went outside after her sister Brenda, Arve stayed behind. Knife closed the front door and walked into her father.

"Well hello there Scamp where you off to?"Hiccup inquired her patting her head.

"Um I'm looking for Brenda," Knife answered with a smile.

"She went off with Skull flying south. So how was your first day of training?"

"Uh... well you know dragons. Though mom could tell you better, you know her talent for story telling. Umm is it ok if I borrow Toothless for a while?"

"Of course make sure your back before dinner."

"Thanks Dad!"Knife exclaimed happily and hugged him before rushing off to Toothless. She ran to Toothless' stable .

"Hey Toothless were gonna go find Brenda ok?"She asked him handing him a Trout. Toothless took the fish and Knife climbed on his back and they flew West after Brenda.

* * *

A few minutes later Knife spotted Brenda and Skull on the beach. She was sure it was them since it's kind of hard to miss a Bone Knapper Dragon.

"Alright there they are Toothless let's go down there," Knife ordered the dragon down. Toothless landed softly next to Brenda and Skull. Brenda turned around to look at them before tossing a stone into the ocean.

"For a moment there I thought it was Dad. You know you two look a lot alike except that he's taller than you," Brenda laughed.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how to take that,"Knife said with a smile and sat down next to her sister.

"So how you feeling?"

"Eh like a dragon threw me into a gorge. Hah. So... What were you and mom arguing about?"

"Well... I told mom that she shouldnt make you ride Tornado anymore. That the Nadder isn't the dragon for you."

"Ah... so I take it she didn't like that suggestion."

"Not at all. Though you know her, the family should all have Nadders. I know she doesn't like the fact that I have a Bone Knapper,but she can't deny that me and Skull are partners." Brenda gave Skull's leg a tap, he stretched out his wings for a moment and nudged her with his nose knocking her over. Brenda and Knife laughed. "It's not like you can't ride a dragon. You and Toothless work well together." Knife looked over at Toothless who sat on his hind legs staring at the ocean.

"Yeah to bad Toothless is the only Night Fury we could ever find," Knife sighed.

"Yeah it is a shame. It's a good thing dragons live a lot longer than we do. Though its sad we could never find another Night Fury for Toothless. Gods know dad tried." Brenda stood up brushing off the sand. "We should go or we will be late for dinner."

"Yeah alright," Knife agreed. She stood up brushed herself off and climbed on Toothless and her and Brenda flew back home.

* * *

They arrived at home and left the dragons in the stables, well Toothless anyway Skull didn't fit inside. They walked in laughing and talking the moment they stepped in their father was there waiting for them. They took note of his serious look and became silent.

"H-hey dad were not late for dinner are we?"Knife asked him.

Hiccups eyes locked on her,"No, but how come you didn't tell be about what happened at the gorge today?"

"Oh that...well see I didn't want to worry you since you have enough on your plate, being the village chief and all," Knife answered avoiding his stare. Hiccup glared for a while than his gaze softened. He let out a sigh and hugged her.

"I'm just glad your ok. Brenda thank you for looking after your sister. If I didn't have you two to look after each other who knows what would happen," Hiccup told them than pulled Brenda in for a hug.

"So you're not mad?"Brenda asked him unsteadily.

"No of course not, im not mad at all. Your just looking after your sister. I couldn't be more proud of you. Though for you," he said looking at Knife," I don't think you should go to Dragon Training tomorrow." Knife pulled away from him.

"Why not?"Knife questioned him.

"I want you to take a break from riding, for a little while that's all."

"Dad I'm fine. Either way I'm going to school, no matter what anyone says."

"I figured as much. It's Viking nature, were all stubborn," He leaned in closer to whisper,"Especially your mother. Just don't tell her that." Both girls nodded smiling.

"Well lets eat I'm starving!"Knife anounced. They ate their meal as a family, no one fought or argued. It was just one of those peaceful dinners where they all laughed and told stories.


	4. Fury

**Fourth Chapter! This chapter is short but that's only because the next one makes up for this.**

* * *

Knife climbed out of bed feeling better despite yesterday's experience. She quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to grab a chicken leg from last nights leftovers. The house was empty she figured everyone must have gone to where ever they needed to be, which meant she was late. _Darn it! I'm late, I cant believe they left me! _She quickly ran out the door and up to the stables. Thorn, Toothless,Stormfly, and Skull were nowhere to be found. _Not only did they leave me but they left me stranded!_She adjusted the strap on her bag and ran toward the arena.

* * *

At the arena the students were recieving their next lesson from Astrid. "I once had a mentor named Gobber. He taught us that its not just all about dragon riding but also about the riders themselves. Today were doing one on one combat training without dragons, and without weapons,"She explained. Fishmeat unsteadily raised his hand. "Yes Fishmeat?"

"Um... I dont exactly feel comfortable with fighting..."Fishmeat answered.

"Yea that's cuz you'll lose," Crushnutt laughed.

"Oh really Crushnutt. Than you fight him. Just hope that he doesn't go berserk on you." Astrid informed him.

"Wait, what? Nevermind than."Crushnut replied waving his arms. Astrid smiled and Fishmeat smiled and mouthed "thank you". Than Knife ran in through the gate. She stopped at the group panting and huffing, her hands on both knees.

"Knife what are you doing here? Did you run here from home?" Astrid interrogated her. Knife lifted her hand to signal "give me one second to catch my breath"

"I...did..run. Whoo... as to why i'm here I told you guys i'm not staying home."Knife replied finally standing up straight.

"Alright than, well were doing hand to hand combat today to take a break from the dragon riding,"Astrid explained to her.

"Yea and we know why,"Stinklout snickered. Knife glared at him.

"What was that Stink? You tired from riding dragons all ready?"Knife retorted.

"Alright enough you two why not just settle this one on one," Astrid suggested.

"Gladly,"Knife said getting in a fighting stance facing Stinklout.

"What? I'm not gonna fight a girl. I dont fight girls," Stinklout explained.

"Good neither do I. But sometimes when life hands you lemons, you just throw them at peoples faces," Knife commented egging Stinklout on.

"Oh that's it your on."

"Bring it on Stink."

Stinklout rushed at Knife throwing a right cross. Knife quickly dodged left and did a sweep kick knocking him on to his back. Knife stood up once more taking a fighting stance. Stinklout cllimbed back to his feet charging her once more only this time to recieve a kick to his chest knocking him back once more.

"Fight over. Knife is the winner," Astrid anounced , Knife through up her hands in victory. Stinklout brushed himself off fury surging up in him.

"At least I can ride a dragon!," Stinklout spat.

"What did you just say,"Knife snarled.

"You heard me!"

"Your just angry cuz I beat you. No one likes a sore loser, Stinklout. Like your dad."

"At least my parents are proud of me!" Anger welled up inside of her, she looked at her mother's face. The shock on her face didn't tell her if what Stinklout said was true or not. _Is he right? _Knife looked at Tornado standing among the other dragons.

Knife closed her eyes and shouted," At least my parents like eachother!" Everyone grew silent.

"What?..." Stinklout asked tears welling up in his eyes. Knife didn't answer she didn't look at any of them she ran to Tornado and climbed on his back and flew away. _What have I done?_She became angry with herself and continued to fly home.

* * *

At home she sat in her room staring at the window, life continued on in the village. _I can't believe I said that to him. No he deserved it, he pushed me so I pushed back. _Flash backs of Stinklout began to flood her mind. **_At least my parents are proud of me! _**_Are my parents ashamed of me...no is mom ashamed of me... _Though the thought that stuck with her was, _**At least I can ride a dragon! **__I can ride a dragon...I can tame Tornado and I'll prove it!. _Knife packed her bag with food and rushed outside to Tornado.

"Alright Tornado you and I are going out for flying practice. You better not throw me off this time. Or you will regret it," Knife explained to the dragon and climbed on his back. She looked back at her house. _I'll be back. I will become a dragon rider you'll see. "_Alright lets go Tornado." Tornado took off flying toward the sunset. Back in the house on her bed was a note to her parents.

"I'll make you proud, love Knife."


	5. Storm

**Here is the Fifth chapter Enjoy please don't be afraid to send me a Review!**

* * *

Astrid walked up to her home after she managed to get Stinklout and Shrieklout to calm down. _I can't believe Knife would say such a thing...Is this my fault. She looked at me and I said nothing. _She immediately walked upstairs to Knife's room and knocked on her door.

"Knife, sweetie we need to talk," Astrid said to the door, when there was no reply she knocked once more,"Hey Knife open the door." Astrid opened the door since it wasn't locked. "You can be mad all you want but" Astrid looked around. "Great I was talking to the door." She saw the note on Knife's Bed.

"I'll make you proud, love Knife," Astrid read. _Oh no...she didnt. _Astrid ran outside to the stables and noticed that Tornado was not there. _If Tornado isn't here than he is with Knife. _She climbed on Stormfly's back. "Lets go Stormfly!" She shouted and Stormfly dashed into the sky.

* * *

After hours or searching the island Astrid found nothing so she went to the grand hall to get Hiccup. She ran in through the doors, Hiccup was talking to one of the villagers over issues of livestock, until Astrid interrupted than.

"Hiccup!,"Astrid shouted. Hiccup looked at the villager and sent him away before walking up to Astrid.

"what's the matter Astrid?" He asked her.

"It's Knife."

"What about Knife?..."

"She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where? What happened?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's just go find her." They both rushed off to search for her on their dragons.

* * *

Meanwhile it's already night and Knife and Tornado have been flying for a while now and havent seen land yet. She looked down at Tornado and she can tell he was starting to become exhausted. _Hopefully we find land soon._ Than off in the distance a spark of lightning. _Please don't let their be a storm._ Soon clouds spread over the night sky blocking out the stars. _Great just great, this is exactly what we needed. _She searched the area around her. _Can't go back, I don't think Tornado will make it that far. There is nowhere else but to keep going forward hopefully find a rock or something to land on. _They continued forward and the storm grew wilder, it began to rain harder. Than a boom of Thunder. Tornado began to panic a little.

"Calm down boy. At least we don't have," Knife paused as a lightning bolt struck next to them,"Lightning!" Tornado in a flurry flew off wildly forward further into the storm. The storm enveloping them, the ocean raging below. _Please let us get out of this storm._ Further, and further in the storm when Knife spotted land. "Land! Go there boy!,"she shouted. _Yes were gonna make it. _Than a lightning bolt struck Tornado sending them into the dark abyss below.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid frantically searched the ocean when they came upon the storm.

"Hiccup you don't think..." Astrid paused unable to finish her sentence. Hiccup stared into her eyes than turned back to the storm.

"Let's hope not," He said before continuing on to the storm, Astrid following close behind. Hiccup focused on the storm looked at Toothless concerned. _Please let us find her._"come on Toothless lets fly faster,"he ordered.

* * *

The sky continued to roar as Knife was thrown back and forth in the waves. Knife opened her eyes "What? No!" she shouted as a wave crashed into her sending her under again she swam back to the surface to meet another wave. She dove down under the wave, and quickly looked around for Tornado. She spotted the dragon floating in the water, she called out to him,"Tornado!" she began to take in water. The dragon awoke and darted off into the sky leaving her behind. "Tornado don't leave me here!" She shrieked but Tornado was flying as fast as it could with an injured wing. "Tornado come back!." Is this the end_...Somebody help me! _Knife turned around when a large tidal wave sent her down into the ocean, she hit her head on the reef below and floated back to the surface unconscious. When she finally reached the shore she opened her eyes to see the sky moving and a piercing screech. Once more she fell into unconsciousness and once more she was floating.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were far into the storm but could go on no further.

"Astrid we have to go back. If we stay any longer we will be stuck here too!" Hiccup shouted to her.

"We can't leave her out there!" Astrid yelled fighting back the storm.

"Astrid we have no choice!"

Astrid turned to the storm and began to shed tears.

"Alright let's go! Come on Stormfly!," she commanded Stormfly to turn back and they flew off home to Berk. _Please be safe Knife..._


	6. Night Fury

**The sixth chapter. Will our Heroine ever get home?**

* * *

Astrid couldn't sleep at all that night, she was to worried about Knife. _Please let her be safe._ She prepared a bag for the journey to find her daughter when Hiccup came behind her.

"Astrid you're not going," Hiccup said. She turned around to look at his solemn face.

"Why not?" Astrid demanded.

"I need you to stay here. Who else will train the children? I'm going alone me and Toothless will be faster by ourselves."

"I'm going and you can't stop me!" She shouted trying to go by him but Hiccup grabbed her shoulders, his expression was serious.

"Astrid were not kids anymore. You can't just push me around like you used to. I'm going alone and that's the end of this discussion," He stated his tone unwavering,"I mean it. I don't want a chance that both of us get lost and leave Brenda and Arve alone." Astrid stared into his eyes.

"Your right we aren't kids anymore," She said softly caressing his face,"You've really changed since than." She punched his arm.

"Ow...?" He said rubbing his arm.

"That was for being bossy," She explained than she kissed him,"That was for everything else."

"I never got used to that."

"Alright I will go back to the school and train some riders but you," She poked his chest," Go bring back our daughter."

"I will I promise," He said as he headed out the door. Astrid stayed behind for a moment. _Thor please bring them back safely. _She than headed for the arena.

* * *

The sound of waves lapping the shore flooded Knife's ears. Knife eyes began to flutter open. Her entire body ached when she tried to move. _Where am I? _She lifted her head to see she was under the shade of a cliff far away from the shore. _I remember being in the ocean. Though how did i get all the way over here? _She pulled herself to sit upright. She looked out at the ocean calm as if a storm hadn't ravaged it. it was calm and serene and the sun was shining in the beautiful blue sky. She pulled herself to her feet, her body still aching a bit. She noticed there were no tracks around her. _Did the waves wash me all the way over to here?_ She walked to the shore.

"Tornado!," She called. _Great I've been left alone to die._ "Tornado!" A loud roar pierced the skies coming from deeper inside the forest. "Tornado is that you?!" she yelled. The roar came once again, and she moved toward it. _Please let that be Tornado. _She started off at a slow pace her muscles sore from the thrashing they received_. _The roar was closer to her now but it was at the top of a cliff_. Great I have to climb now?_ Knife slowly made climbed her way to the top of the rock, the roaring getting louder. _It sounds so familiar but it's not Tornado what could it be. _She placed her hand at the top of the cliff and pulled herself up rolling on her back.

"Made it!" She shouted in victory, a low growling came from behind her she tilted her head back," Toothless?" The young viking rolled on to her stomach,"Toothless!" She got up quickly and ran toward the dragon with open arms and hugged it. "I'm so glad to see you buddy," She cried hugging the dragon when she looked over its shoulder and saw there was no artificial fin on his tail. The dragon taken off guard about her hug now started to growl. Knife pulled away slowly and stepped a safe distance from the dragon.

"Your not Toothless, ha ha..." she laughed nervously than examined the dragon and tilted her head,"Your also not a boy either." The dragon sat on its hind legs and watched her. "This is impossible, haha! I'm dreaming that's it! Knife you need to wake up now, who knows your probably still drowning," She said aloud, she began to pinch herself. The dragon watched in confusion. Knife began to shake herself the dragon watched know amused and started to laugh the way Toothless does. "Oh so you think this is funny huh?" The dragon stopped and stared at her. _This is slightly unusual for a dragon. Most dragons attack a human first yet this one doesn't mind as much. _"What are you doing here girl?" The dragon tilted its head to the side like Toothless does when he's unsure, than looked at her tail. The dragon's tail pinned under a large rock. The dragon began to push at the rock but could only lift the rock of the ground for a moment._Well I could use a dragon so maybe I should befriend this one, maybe if I get the rock of her tail I can rider her. _The dragon continued to push at the rock as Knife looked around for a stick she grabbed one and quickly slid it under the rock to try to levy it. She pushed down as hard as she the dragon watched her for a moment confused but then went back to pushing the rock. Eventually with both their strengths combined they were able to lift the boulder up enough for the dragoness to get her tail pulled let the rock drop and checked her hands. She looked at the female Night Fury who started to flick her tail everywhere. The dragon stopped and watched Knife intently her tail waving side to side. Knife was happy that she can help when she realized what is happening. " Wait a second, I'm with a Night Fury... so that means... Toothless isn't the only one!" she shouted and jumped around the Night Fury became startled stood in a stance ready to pounce her at any moment . "No,no, no-no... I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you...Oh how I wish you could talk...so many questions that need answering. First things first get on the dragon, alright easy enough just a wild dragon." She slowly inched her way toward the dragon with one outstretched hand, the Night Fury just stared at her palm holding the stance if the human tried anything. Knife got closer and finally placed her hand on the Night Fury's head than she eased around and eventually she was petting the female Night Fury. "Atta girl, who's a beautiful Night Fury. Alright I need a better look at the island do you think you can take me?" Knife asked the dragon just licked its lips "Eh.. close enough." She carefully climbed on the Night Fury's back and tapped it's shoulder and the quickly took off, Knife holding on for dear life.


	7. Night Island

**Anyone else excited for this chapter? Whoo chapter 7 done now I'm going to take a break, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Knife clinched the Night Fury's neck as the dragon continued to rocket into the sky, before finally leveling out. Knife still holding on to the dragon tightly her eyes clenched shut. After awhile she noticed they stopped climbing into the sky and opened her eyes. All around her beautiful clouds she leaned to her right placing her hand in the clouds letting it slip between her fingers.

"This is amazing. I've never flown this high before," Knife shouted happily. The Night Fury glided through the clouds with ease, Knife sat up and patted the Night Fury on her back. "This is great, do you mind if we go lower to see the island?" The Night Fury looked back at her and made a growl in agreement. "Just go easy I'm not tethered to you back here so don't try to kill me." The dragoness made her gurgling laugh the way Night Fury's do, and slowly ducked down below the clouds to the island. "Whoa..." The view of the island left Knife speechless. The island maybe not have been as big as Berk but still as beautiful. Most of the island covered in green with a few gaps of rock in between. A large beach that nearly wrapped around the entire island except for one are of an alcove surrounded by rock. "This place is incredible!" Knife screamed in delight. "You live here! That's incredible!...wait where exactly is here?" Knife stared down at the dragon who only shifted an eye to look at her but continued to glide around the island. When Knife spotted smoke on the South side of the island. "Hey what is that?" She patted the Night Fury," Hey girl can you go down there?" The female dragon obeyed and began to soar down to the smoke. The closer they got Knife noticed it was coming from a campfire in front of a small hut. That's when a boy stepped out of the hut to tend to his meal that was cooking over the fire. The Night Fury before landing at the campsite gave a small roar announcing her presence to the boy. The boy looked up and Knife stayed flat on the Night Fury's back to avoid being seen. "Who is that?" The boy walked over to the dragon.

"Hey Midnight how are you doing today girl," He said as he began to pet the dragon. Knife carefully slid off the dragon's back and was about to walk away and hide behind another rock. "You know I saw you," the boy continued to pet the dragon without looking at her. Knife froze and turned to look at him.

"Oh you did? Here I thought I was being pretty sneaky,"Knife commented.

"Hardly at all. I saw you before you and Midnight landed."

"Oh so her name is Midnight? Is she your dragon?" The boy stopped petting Midnight and began to laugh.

"No but you would think so right. She only stops by all the time to eat my food. No she's not my dragon, as for my dragon well I don't know he's around somewhere."

"Is he a Night Fury?" The boy stood back to see her.

"Who are you?" Knife gave him a puzzled look. _Ignore my question why don't you._

"I'm Knife, but you didn't answer me."

"Haha yea he is a Night Fury. Though by the way my name is Gunner if you were wondering or just didn't care."

"Sorry it's just I've never seen another Night Fury beside Toothless before." Knife petted Midnight on her chin and the dragon fell to the ground purring.

"You named your dragon Toothless?" He looked at Midnight wondering if that was normal for a dragon to do after being scratched under the chin.

"Uh no Toothless is my dad's dragon. Umm Gunner where exactly are we?" Knife stepped away to stare at the ocean. Gunner started to laugh really hard, Midnight not entirely understanding mimicked Gunner's wild laugh. Gunner grabbed a fish that was roasting over the fire and handed it to Knife completely clueless she watched Gunner carefully,"What did i say something funny," She interrogated him.

"Well honestly I'm not entirely sure myself but after living on this island it reminds me of a bed time story my dad used to tell me."

"Can I ever get a straight answer out of you?"

"Hah no...no you can not. Though I will let you figure it out."

"Really? Fine can I ask questions until I guess right?"

"Knock yourself out." He said taking a bite of his cooked fish. Knife looked the boy up and down. His clothes torn and ragged and not to mention his lack of shoes. _Well that's attractive. How long has he been here._

"So this island does it have more dragons?" She queried.

"Yes it does." He replied taking another bite Midnight watched him eat and quickly grabbed one of his fish. "Hey Midnight! Man that's not cool.."

"So where are they?" Knife asked. She looked at her fish. _Gods know how long it's been since I've eaten. _She took a bite. _What in Thor's name! I never thought a fish could taste this good. _

"They don't usually come out until night," He hinted looking at Midnight who had devoured the stolen fish and was eyeing another.

"Wait... are all the dragon's on this island Night Furies?"

"Correct. Fine Midnight you can have another but that's it." He told the dragoness who took note of his permission and grabbed another.

"If that's true than that means..."

"Yep, Welcome to Night Island."


	8. Idea

**I had to rewrite this chapter because it got lost so sorry if it sucks.**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were above the village unsure of which direction to go. Hiccup knew that if Knife had gone into the storm it would be west, but who is to say for sure. He looked to the West when a large pounding of wings beat behind him. Toothless turned around to face the large Bone Knapper and his rider.

"Brenda what are you doing her?" Hiccup questioned her.

"Mom wants me to go with you to find Knife," Brenda replied.

"What makes you think I'm going to allow you to come?"

"One I was going to go anyway, two because I know Knife, and three that is my sister and I'm going. Just be thankful i talked Arve out of coming."

Hiccup sighed and scratched his head before agreeing.

"Fine which way do you think she went?"

"If I was her i would go in a direction that would be easy to come back from. Like heading West toward the sunset." Hiccup turned to the west, _So she was in that storm. Gods let her be safe._ "Ok than Brenda try to keep up. Toothless let's go!" They rode off West in hopes that they would find Knife.

* * *

Knife paced back and forth and shouted at Gunner,"So you mean to tell me that I am standing on Night Island? That's impossible!" Throwing up her hands.

Gunner turned to Midnight,"Is that not what i said midnight?" Midnight stared at him and tilted her head,"Eh... I will take that as a yes."Knife stopped pacing and sat down on a rock placing her face in her hands than swiped her hair back so it could fall back in place. She stared at Gunner he had messy black hair and dark green eyes. He was young probably her age. _Is he alone out here all by himself?_

"Gunner how long have you been here?" Knife asked curiously.

Gunner stood up and put out the fire and answered,"Umm... I don't know probably a year or two, I stopped counting I figured it was pointless I'm stuck on this rock forever."

"Your stuck here but don't you have a dragon?"

"Uh... yea I do there's just no point in leaving I have no place to go. Besides this place is paradise."

"What do you mean you have nowhere else to go. What you got lost too?"

Gunner started to laugh and rolled into his hammock and replied," No I'm not lost. It's just well I've been sort of exiled from my home for not being a true viking; and I happened upon this place and decided to stay. So you got lost huh."

"Yea I was only away from home to prove to my family what I could do. Up until I came across a storm and Tornado left me."

Gunner placed his hands behind his head and queried,"A tornado left you?"

"Hah no... The dragon I was riding whose name is Tornado left me to drown in the water."

"Oh I see now so where you from Knife?" Gunner grabbed a wooden bowl filled with water and began to drink.

"Umm I'm from this Island called Berk." Gunner began to choke on his water,"Oh my gods! Are you ok?" Gunner placed up a hand signaling for a moment and stopped coughing.

"You're from Berk?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Knife stared at him confused and replied,"Umm you know it?"

"Uh yea..."He cleared his throat,"Well that's cool you know I've been there once as a kid. My dad took me well before he disowned me anyway."

"So do you know where it is? Could you take me?" Knife begged getting close to Gunner. Gunner closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"I can't take you. Not that I don't want to help. I just can't leave the island, or else they will find me."

"Who will find you?"

"My family just to make sure I'm still exiled. Berk is definitely the last place I should go." Knife stared at him, and Midnight walked over and started to sniff his head."No midnight stop." Midnight went under and launched him off his hammock. Knife started to laugh real hard, Gunner got mad and glared at Midnight who gave him big eyes like she was innocent. He looked at Knife and sighed,"Fine I can't go but I can let you take a dragon just to get home at least."

"Awesome thank you so much!" She hugged him than pulled away,"Dude do you ever bathe?"

"Yeah though sorry I wasn't expecting company."

"Gross, wait a second can I have a dragon, please?" Knife pleaded. Gunner thought about it for a second.

"Alright sure why not?" Gunner agreed.

Knife looked at Midnight and asked,"How about Midnight?"

"Sure why...wait umm I don't think so."

"What? Why not...?" Knife held Midnight who rested her chin on Knife's head.

"Well I'm not sure if Scar would like that..."

"Who's Scar? Is that your dragon?"

"No he's Midnight's mate." Knife looked at Midnight.

"Oh I see... aw but I like Midnight."

"Well unless you take Scar with you than I don't know."

"Well where is Scar? In fact where are all the dragons now? You said they don't come out until Night so where do they hide in the day."

"They don't hide they usually sleep during the day and fly at night. Though now I would say in the caves underneath us."

"So they are like bats they sleep in caves and come out at night?"

"Yep so we can't meet them until they are awake. Only beacuse I would assume you value your life."

"So any idea on how I might persuade Scar to let me take Midnight home?"

Gunner gave it some thought and answered,"I might have an idea."


	9. Sunset

**I've gotten a few great reviews and it makes me happy that people actually enjoy this story**

* * *

Hiccup and Brenda had been flying for hours. The sun began to set and they were running out of time. They've been out here for a long while and still haven't found any clues leading to Knife's where about. Hiccup became distraught what if they were never to find her. _Please Thor let me find my daughter._ He turned to his eldest and asked,"Do you really think she went this far out?"

Brenda looked at him and replied," She probably kept going until she could find land but we haven't come across any yet so let's stop for a moment," They both hovered there above the water on their dragons, who by each moment became more exhausted. "What time do you think the storm hit?"

Hiccup trying to recall the other day's events,"I believe a little before the Sun had completely set,"

Brenda took this into consideration and looked at her dragon. _If I was suddenly caught in a storm with a dragon that likes to panic what would happen? _She looked back to her father,"Let's keep going we still have time before the sun completely sets which means she could have gone on longer," They continued on flying when Toothless had spotted something on a rock below. Toothless let out a screech before suddenly diving down taking Hiccup by surprise. They landed on the rock Brenda followed her Knapper on the edge.

"Toothless what did you do..." Hiccup stopped when he saw a blue Nadder before him. One of the wings of the Nadder was badly burnt its skin charred and peeling. Hiccup quickly climbed off Toothless' back and ran to the wounded dragon. "Brenda is this the Nadder Knife took?"

Brenda walked over and examined the dragon and answered,"It is and look that's Knife's bag!" She reached down for her sisters back most of its contents still soaked. "Dad I think they fell into the water. The bag is completely drenched,"She sniffed the bag,"It's salt water. So they were in the storm and Tornado mus have been hit by lightning. If they both fell into the water, where is Knife?" She fell to her knees. _Please don't let her be gone..._Hiccup lifted his daughter to her feet and hugged her, she cried into his shoulder,"Pleases don't let my little sister be gone."

"She not gone and I know she's a Horrendous. Trust me it takes a lot more than a storm to try to kill us. Heck it took a large dragon to even take a leg off me. Don't worry she will be safe,"He stepped back and wiped his daughters tears,"So don't cry. Though I need you to go back and take Tornado he's wounded and needs immediate attention. Can you do that?" Brenda still wiped away tears and nodded"That's my girl tell mom we found a lead. I will continue ahead to see if there is land somewhere and she might be there."

"Ok Dad please bring her home. With both legs if possible," She laughed

"Hah I will try,"He laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead,"Be safe and be quick Tornado is counting on you."

"Alright I will and were counting on you dad," She said than climbed on the back of Skull and soon they were flying home Skull carrying Tornado in his claws back to the safety of home.

* * *

The sun started to set on the Island of Night as Gunner and Knife flew around on Midnight. They flew all the way to the top of the mountain to get a better view of the sunset. There they stayed sharing stories about their lives and enjoying themselves. Knife laughed at all Gunner's jokes and he listened intently to her stories. The island was a paradise and almost dream like, here they never had to worry about their troubles.

"So Knife what made you runaway in the first place?"Gunner asked leaning against Midnight watching the sun.

Knife sitting next to him punched him in the arm,"I didn't run away. I left to train in solitude," she answered.

Gunner rubbed his arm and commented,"Ok gee you hit like a guy," which resulted in another punch to the arm,"Ow again, but why did you leave Berk is a great place isn't it?" Knife tucked her knees to her chest and picked up a rock and threw it.

"I kind of said something awful to my cousin because he said something that I didn't want to hear. So I got home packed my things and decided to prove myself. Hah look how great that turned out."

Gunner looked at her than commented,"I think it turned out great. You got to meet a Night Fury who by the way is wonderful. You discovered a non-existent island. You braved a storm and survived possible drowning. Than gave me the pleasure of talking to a pretty girl. So I would say it's pretty good day."

"Wait did you just call me pretty?"

"Yea but don't over think it. The girls on my island were just as manly as the men so yea I would think your pretty. Though you do hit like a guy so..."

"Do you want to get hit again?"

"No that's fine but if I do I know who to find."

"So what is your island like since you refuse to tell me its name."

"It's pretty big and threatening to look at, much like the people. It's basically and island made for battle."

"Come on tell me the name, or must I threaten you." Knife raised her fist , Gunner sighed.

"Berserk Island..." he said giving in. Knife dropped her fist to her side and looked at him.

"You're a Berserker? So that's how you know about Berk."

"Yep It's funny I was always taught to hate dragons, and to have a dislike for Berk. That's just the way father was. Though the moment I decide to not slay a dragon, I'm disowned and exiled. Tossed on a boat and shipwrecked here, which is an island filled with Night Furies. I learned that because my boat sunk to the North side of the Island in the alcove of death reef. Though when i woke up the next day I was perfectly safe on the shore."

"No way that happened to me too!"

"Yea it turns out that Black Wing was the one who saved me from the shipwreck and left me out on the beach."

"Blackwing?"

"My dragon he was in the bushes watching me when I woke up. I found him and we went around the island and soon he was my partner."

"That's amazing. So was it black wing that saved me to? I thought maybe midnight had since she was the closest Night Fury to me."

"Who know maybe?" Gunner pointed toward the sunset,"Your gonna wanna watch this."

"Ok sure," Knife turned back to the sunset when all of a sudden this black horde from below exploded out from the caves. Knife watched in amazement, as Night Furies took to the skies.


	10. Found

Hiccup and Toothless continued on, the Sun had almost completely set when in the distance Hiccup saw something. _Is that an island? This far out in these waters? Knife is there! _"Toothless land let's go! Knife were close." He said and closer they flew to the island and soon the sun was out of the sky.

* * *

Night Furies of all sizes exploded from the caves below them and Knife jumped around in excitement. The Night Furies spread out all over the island, heading this way and that. "This is incredible! So many Night Furies I can't believe no one ever thought to fly this far out!"She shouted.

"Yeah it took a crazy viking and a flakey dragon to find this place and not to mention a handsome viking whose boat crashed here, on purpose of course." Gunner commented and Knife turned away from the spectacle and gave him a look. When out of nowhere a thud and soon Knife felt a presence at her back Gunner stood up quickly.

"What's behind me?"Knife asked trying not to panic.

Gunner replied,"Scar..."

"Oh,"She nodded and tilted her head back to see a large Night Fury standing on its hind legs his teeth inches away from her face,"Hi..." The Night Fury growled when Midnight walked over to them both and stood on her hind legs in front of Knife and growled at him. Knife stuck between to growling Night Furies. _Great when did I become a Night Fury sandwich?_ She stood completely still and not moving the Night Furies continued to growl at each other until eventually Scar backed off and took his place next to his mate. Midnight sat next to him and licked his face. All the muscles in Knife's body loosened, and she let out a large sigh. She looked at the dragon couple and she realized how much they seem like her parents except the roles reversed my mother was the stern one like Scar and my father was like Midnight the fun-loving kind one. Knife got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. _I miss my family so much..._

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless reached the Island shore and realized it was late. Hiccup looked at Toothless who was lying down on the sand. Hiccup pet his head,"Thanks bud I will be sure that after all this you get as much fish as you like but for now it's dark. Rest and we will look tomorrow for Knife." Toothless snorted and curled up into a ball. Hiccup looked at the large forest before him. _Knife is here I just know it._ Hiccup set of to look for wood and built a fire than leaned against Toothless and fell asleep.

* * *

Knife walked slowly up to the pair of Night Furies who were lying down. She was careful so as not to cause Scar to become angry, the large dragon watched her closely his eyes narrowed. When she got about and arm's length from him she sat down with her legs crossed and faced the dragon. She observed the dragon and saw that all along his face and body were multiple scars and claw marks. Knife looked at the dragon staring into his eyes.

"You're the leader aren't you? I can tell those scars are from fighting. You're probably challenged by dragons often. Though something tells me you keep winning. Don't you?" She asked the dragon who snorted and shook his head in reply,"Can I..."Knife stretched out her hand slowly and Scar began to growl loudly when Midnight flicked her tale at him than he stopped staring at her hand till eventually it touched his forehead. Knife held it there for a moment and Scar eventually pressed back. Knife smiled and slowly stood up keeping her hand placed on his head than slowly reached her other hand Scar stared at it for a moment until it reached his face than he calmed down. Knife than hugged the dragon, she could feel the scars on his chest and back. Scar allowed her to stay there but what she didn't expect was for him to stand up and sit on his hind legs taking her and holding her in his front paws. She pulled a bit away to look at the Night Fury is face had softened, she started to tear up. She started to cry and she hugged the dragon for comfort who then wrapped his wings around her. Gunner watched completely awestruck.

"I've never seen a dragon do that before. It's like he considers you as family or something." Gunner commented. Knife pulled away and smiled wiping away tears from her face she stared at the Night Fury's face and petted his face. It was a touching moment until Scar licked her face, causing them all to laugh. Than another dragon landed on the mountain top, he ran and tackled Gunner.

"Oh my gods. Scar can you put me down," She asked the dragon and he obeyed her she rushed over to Gunner who was on the ground laughing because the Night Fury was licking his face. "Let me guess this is black wing?"

Gunner in a laughing fit gasped,"Black Wing stop!" the dragon obeyed his tail swaying," yes this is my dragon partner. Black Wing this is Knife,"

The dragon walked around Knife sniffing her than stopped in front of her he sniffed her face than licked her. Knife stood still for a while. Gunner laughed in the background. "Apparently I'm tasty because these dragons like to lick me." Knife wiped her face than glared at Black Wing who tilted his head than she let out a howl of laughter. "Well now that we've all gotten to know each other. How about we all go for a fly around the island?"

Gunner smiled and answered,"Now that's what I'm talking about." Gunner climbed on Black Wing and Knife stared at the two dragons and climbed on top of Scar."Your gonna ride Scar?" he queried.

Knife replied,"I want to see if I can ride him." Gunner shrugged and he and Black Wing flew up. Knife held on tightly and motioned to scar forward who took off quickly with Midnight behind him. Knife held on but realized that she had nothing to worry about because Scar was flying smoothly,it seemed natural unlike when she first climbed on Midnight. _This is amazing It's just like if I was riding Toothless. The way he flies it's completely natural...Wait does that mean Midnight flew wildly on purpose. _She turned to look at the female Night Fury who was practically gliding in the air. _Yep she did alright... _

"Try to keep up Knife!,"Gunner shouted as he dove down to the forest. Knife smirked and looked at Scar and motioned him to follow. They dove down the air brushing their faces and soon she was in the forest flying through the trees. She spotted Gunner but the moment they were starting to catch up he and Black Wing moved faster. Rising to that challenge Scar and Knife pursued after them weaving through trees exactly on their heels when they were soon neck and neck. The forest was almost done and they were soon going out into the open of the beach. Knife looked at Gunner and then she looked at Scar and at the last moment they zoomed out of the forest before Gunner and up into the air. Scar hovered above the beach and Gunner and Black Wing emerged.

"We win!,"Knife yelled in triumph. Gunner and Black Wing stopped next to them.

"That's what you think but Midnight was out first." Gunner said pointing behind them to the dragoness who was flying behind them doing loops. Knife looked at the female Night Fury.

"Impossible she was right behind us the entire time...I think."

"Well nope she passed me and Black Wing way before you guys were neck and neck with us."

"That's amazing I thought Scar was fast." She petted Scar, and laughed and she turned when she saw this glowing and smoke,"Fire!" Gunner looked and flew to the fire. Knife,Scar and Midnight followed close behind; when they reached the fire it was a camp fire and below were two figures sleeping. Knife recognized them immediately and screamed,"Dad!"


	11. Family

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Lighty 7 for continuing to inspire me to write the next chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup was dreaming about the day when Knife was born. He remembers standing above Astrid holding the baby in the bundle completely overjoyed. He hugged Astrid and the baby when he tried to pull away he felt a tug at his belt. The infant who had not yet opened her eyes had clenched his knife handle. He laughed that the first thing the baby would reach for was his knife. He carefully unclenched the tiny fingers that grabbed the knife and took the child from Astrid. Astrid spoke up,_**"I think we should name her Knife."**_Hiccup laughed and agreed with her.

_**"Hey there Knife, welcome to our family..."**_Hiccup continued to dream when a something called to him from his sleep.

"Dad!" the voice screamed. _Who's calling me? _The voice called again,"Dad!" the voice was getting closer. _Knife? Is that you?..._ Hiccup opened his eyes to see his daughter running toward him.

He quickly rubbed his eyes and shouted,"Knife!" Toothless helped Hiccup to stand quickly as his daughter ran straight into his arms,"Knife? Knife... it is you... Oh thank Thor!" He cried holding his daughter to him tightly.

"Dad you came, you found me." Knife said burying her face into his chest crying.

"More like you found me," Hiccup laughed than pulled her away holding her shoulders,"Don't you ever scare me and your mother like that again!" After Hiccup shouted there was a low growl, he looked at Toothless who growled at something in the shadows behind the cliff. "Toothless bud what are you growling at?" Hiccup asked the dragon.

Knife pulled away and wiped her face and answered him,"Ok dad don't freak out but there's something you have to see and when you do you will understand where we are ok?"

Hiccup looked at his daughter and queried,"Why would I freak out?"

Knife ignored her father's question and called to the shadows,"Hey guys come on out!"

"There is someone else her? But..." Hiccup froze as a boy followed by three Night Furies walked out of the shadows,"Is that? Are those? Are we? Where are we exactly?"

Knife laughed took his hand and announced,"Welcome to Night Island dad." Toothless gawked at the three night furies and his ears perked up as the Night Furies approached them. "Dad this is Gunner, he lives on the island all by himself. The dragon on the far left is his dragon partner Black Wing the one in the middle is Scar, the one on the right is Midnight." Gunner walked up to them and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir,"Gunner stated, Hiccup was still in shock and shook his hand his eyes not leaving the Night Furies.

"It's nice to meet you Gunner. How many Night Furies live on this island?" Hiccup asked still spaced out.

Gunner thought for a moment and answered,"Um... maybe about 100 or more I'm not sure I never counted. With new hatchlings coming in every day who knows for sure."

"So you have baby Night Furies also. This is amazing!"Hiccup exclaimed. Hiccup walked up to the Night Furies and stopped before Scar and reached out his hand to him. Scar stared at the hand and then pressed against it, Scar purring. "Toothless isn't alone anymore. Toothless come here bud." Toothless walked over anxiously and stopped in front of Scar. Hiccup backed away and observed to two dragons who circled each other at first observing. Than Toothless stopped lying down before the large Night Fury as if bowing denouncing his dominance to Scar. Scar walked up to him Toothless raised his head and Scar placed a paw on it touching it for a moment. Than Toothless stood up and went to meet the other two Night Furies. When he went up to Black Wing the Night Furies stared at each other than began to tilt their heads mirroring each other until they tapped noses. Than Toothless went up to Midnight staring at the female he bowed his head to her Midnight just closed her eyes for a moment. "It's odd he greeted each of them differently. The first one he bowed to him, the second he tapped noses, and the third he bowed is head." Hiccup stated. Knife watched how after Toothless greeted each of them they were all running around playing with each other in the sand.

"It's amazing to see Toothless out there playing with them,"Knife commented.

"I think we will let Toothless enjoy himself and probably head home tomorrow, ok?" Hiccup asked.

Knife nodded but then whispered into her father's ear who processed her question before giving a nod. Knife looked at Gunner,"Hey Gunner?"

He looked away from the Night Furies and answered,"Yeah?"

"Me and my dad think that you should come with us, to Berk. What do you think?" Knife asked him waiting for his answer. Gunner looked at the dragon's and a look of longing shown on his face. Than it washed over with anger.

"No. I can't I have to stay."He responded coldly. Pain showed in Knife's face, she reached out to touch his shoulder but he brushed it off and walked over to Black Wing and mounted him."Well I'm glad that you found your dad I guess you won't need a dragon after all. Well Good bye. Scar, Midnight! Let's go." Gunner flew off into the sky quickly, Scar looked back to Knife than followed Gunner. Midnight watched Scar leaved than she ran to Knife immediately not wanting to leave her side. Midnight pressed her head against Knife's side and whimpered.

"Midnight..."Knife hugged the dragoness,"I'm going to leave tomorrow." Midnight snorted and shook her head,"I want you to come with me but I know that Scar's place is here. Your place is at his side. I can't ask you to leave him. So please Midnight go." She pointed to the direction they flew in, the Night Fury stared into her eyes before she turned. She looked back and hesitated for a moment before taking to the sky screeching her good-bye. Tears began to stream down Knife's cheek, Hiccup grabbed her shoulder and led her to the camp fire were they fell asleep to rest up.


	12. Home

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my readers 1000 views that is epic!**

* * *

Knife and Hiccup woke up and ate fish that they caught, mostly Toothless. Hiccup mentioned something about some promise to give Toothless a lot of fish. When they finished their meal they were ready to leave, but before Hiccup wanted to get a nice view of the island so he can sketch what it looks like. They both climbed on Toothless and went to the mountain top where Knife was the last night and they sat and chatted while Hiccup sketched.

"So how come he didn't want to come with us to Berk?"Hiccup asked Knife.

Knife hesitated to answer when she gave in," He's a berserker dad. He's been exiled from his home because he refused to kill a dragon. Now he's doesn't want to leave because he has a fear that his family might find him."

"Ah... I see now. Well why did you want him to come with us? You two didn't?" Hiccup asked but Knife immediately waved her arms wildly.

"No dad we didn't! It's just... when we first met I could see this look on his face that he was glad to finally not be lonely. Not only that but to find someone who accepted him."

"So you don't want him to stay here alone. Well that's understandable."

"How did you find me?"

"Hmm? Oh well Brenda told me you might have gone in this direction, we kept going until we found Tornado lying on a rock."

"Oh is Tornado ok?"

"Yes he's fine Brenda took him back home. That's why she's not here."

"Oh. Brenda really is amazing isn't she dad?"

"Well I think your all amazing in your own ways. Which is what makes me proud of all of you, and don't you ever forget that. ok?"

"Yea I promise."

Hiccup stood up finished with his sketch.

"Ready to go home now?"

"Yea." Knife climbed on Toothless and they left the island. Knife didn't look back because she didn't want to cry. They flew across the water when something at incredible speed flew past them causing Toothless to stop for a moment. The creature came back and It was Midnight she hovered there for a moment than Scar appeared to their right.

"We all thought it over and decided to come along." the voice said. Knife turned to see Gunner and Black Wing.

"Gunner!" Knife exclaimed in happiness.

"Yep so lead on to Berk."Gunner nodded to Hiccup. Knife stood up quickly and hopped over to Scar's back and they headed for Berk.

* * *

Astrid sat at the dinner table alone she had ended dragon training class earlier today than usual. Her mind was just to preoccupied with worry. _It's been almost a day since Brenda came back with Tornado in Skull's claws injured. I hope Hiccup found Knife soon, and I hope she is okay._ She sat at the table when Arve burst through the door.

"Mom someone says they spotted someone coming!" Arve shouted to her, Astrid looked at her youngest and stood up quickly.

"Was it your father?"Astrid asked her son.

"They aren't sure..." Arve replied.

Just than a viking shouted," It's Hiccup!" Astrid quickly hurried her son outside to the center of the village where everyone is gathering. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd where Hiccup stood. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, but then pulled away quickly.

"Where's Knife did you find her?!"Astrid questioned him frantically. Hiccup smiled and pointed to the West. Knife took that as her cue, if she was gonna appear she was gonna do it with flair. The dragons came down at incredible speeds and flew around the villagers circling them. The villagers watched in amazement as the Night Furies than went up doing a loop swooping over them doing a barrel roll before finally hovering down. The three Night Furies landed softly standing proud and tall. Knife and Gunner slid off their dragons and everyone gasped not expecting the supposed village failure back and riding a Night Fury no less. Astrid left her husband and ran to her daughter holding on to her tightly and kissing her forehead. The whole village oohed and awed at the touching reunion.

"I'm so sorry Knife I have been a horrible mother lately. I completely ignored your wishes and pushed my wants and goals upon you. I shouldn't have done that." Astrid explained.

"It's ok mom because if you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to meet these guys," She pointed to the dragons and Gunner.

A villager called out,"Are those Night Furies?!" The whole village began to murmur after that causing a commotion but my dad just lifted his hands to speak.

Hiccup said aloud,"These dragons are Night Furies and they are here to stay so please be sure to make them feel at home," He walked over to Gunner placing a hand on his shoulder," This is Gunner he will also be joining our village so please make him feel welcomed." My mother looked at Gunner closely an inch from his face.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter?"Astrid asked him and as he was about to reply she hugged him,"Oh thank you for looking after my little girl!" Gunner looked at Hiccup who mouthed "Just go with it"

"Mom I'm not little seriously your embarrassing sometimes."Knife let go of Gunner and went up to see the dragons nodding.

"Well Knife now that you have a dragon I assume you will be coming to school tomorrow?" Astrid asked her smiling.

"Uh can't I relax first?" Knife queried.

"Nope and will you be joining Gunner oh I hope you do." Astrid said to Gunner.

"Umm sure Ma'am if that's alright with you.

"Of course it is," She stared at Knife waiting a response from her daughter

"Sure I have a dragon now, so what could go wrong," Knife laughed.


	13. Back To School

Knife opened her eyes to the light that poured in through her window. She stretched out her arms and climbed out of bed. _God it's good to be home._ She quickly got dressed and rushed out of her room to the sound of laughter outside. She stepped outside and there was Arve and Gunner having a good laugh about something she came up from behind them and listened.

"There was another time when Knife had actually walked out into the village in her sleeping clothes. It was so great," Arve laughed and Gunner laughed with him.

"Oh is it really that funny," Knife growled. Arve and Gunner turned around to meet an angry Knife , she grabbed Arve and put him in a headlock,"Dont you have a class to go too."

Arve struggled under Knife's strength and replied,"Don't you have to go to school today too?" Knife loosened her grip a little to think and Arve slipped out and called for Thorn. Thorn flew to him and he quickly climbed on his back. Than they were hovering in the air."Have fun with your boyfriend!"

"If you don't get out of here in a second I will plasma blast you out of the sky!" She yelled at her brother Arve got scared and flew away. Gunner laughed and Knife looked at him with arms crossed.

"What I'm just trying to bond with him. By the way since were dating in all you wanna go watch the sunset together?"Gunner joked, Knife got in his face and smiled than punched him in the gut and called Midnight to her and they flew away.

* * *

Knife flew into the training dome with Gunner, Black Wing, and Scar followed behind. Knife and Gunner walked into the group.

"Hey the two love birds are here." Stinklout teased and everyone joined in but it was Arve who started a chant.

"Knife and Gunner sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Arve chanted Knife grew angry and called Midnight to her.

"Midnight Plasma Blast!" She barked and Midnight shot a plasma blast at the trainees feet, they all jumped up startled.

"Now I feel sorry for Gunner he has to deal with a bully,"Stinklout commented Knife was going to approach them but Gunner beat him to it. Gunner stood in front of Stinklout and held out his hand.

"Name's Gunner it's nice to meet you,"Gunner said with a smile, Stinklout hesitated than took his hand. The moment he did Gunner pulled him in close and whispered something in his ear and then started to crush his hand a little. He pulled away letting go of Stinklout's hand when Astrid appeared.

"Alright students it's nice to see you today. In honor of our new student Gunner we've decided to start of with flying drills so everyone mount their dragons." Astrid ordered and the riders climbed on their dragons. Knife walked up to Scar and Midnight and decided to climb on Midnight. Crushnutt raised his hand.

"Yes Crushnutt?"Astrid asked.

"Ok um so I'm confused does Knife have two dragons or something because she was on that mean looking Night Fury before." Crushnutt answered.

Astrid was unsure how to respond so Knife answered,"First of all the scary dragon's name is Scar. This is Midnight and I figured if were doing flying drills she would be the best choice. As for them both being mine they came in a set together so I'm not gonna argue with dragons."

"Hmm well I don't see any harm in that. It's good to actually learn how to ride different dragons." Astrid said to the class,"Anyway is everyone good to go?" All the children nodded so Astrid ordered StormFly to go into the air. All the children followed and instead of going to the Gorge Astrid took them to the bluffs were they all landed on the beach. "Alright this drill is a speed drill to see who is the fastest,"She pointed to a rock in distance ,"The point of this excercise is to fly out to the rock go around it and comeback. Though just to make this fun you will be racing against each other two at a time." All the children cheered and were hoping to see who would go up against who. Astrid pointed to Rika, Crushnutt and Fishmeat, they all mounted their dragons and flew out quickly. Rika and Crushnutt were the first to make it back because Fishmeat and his Gronkle didn't move to fast. The children had to wait a while for Fishmeat and his gronkle to return.

"Sorry guys Rocky just isn't built for speed,"Fishmeat stated petting his Gronkle Rocky.

"That's for sure we were able to pass you on Smoke and Match easily." Crushnutt said to him.

"Alright next!" Astrid shouted one by one the children went when it was finally Gunner's and Stinklout's turn. The two mounted their dragons and glared at each other. Astrid signaled them to go and they were off. At first Stinklout was ahead when Gunner caught up to him riding Black Wing backwards he waved to everybody and blew a kiss. Everyone turned to Knife who covered her face and started to laugh. Gunner went around the rock and turned around riding Black Wing normally and came back first Stinklout never stood a chance. Gunner got off Black Wing and everyone walked up to him congratulating him, the girls rushed over but is was Roan who had the guts to speak up.

"Are you and Knife really dating each other or is that just a rumor?" Roan asked stepping toward him, Gunner scratched his head.

"Well that's really up to Knife. Though of course I would be honored to have the blessing of her parent though,"He laughed bowing to Astrid, who just laughed in response.

"Oh Gunner hah well if you think you can handle her. If she's anything like me she has a nasty punch." Astrid told him.

Gunner placed a hand on his stomach and said,"Oh I know." He laughed and walked over to Knife,"Well your up darling. Think you can do better? Oh by the way is it to early to ask for your hand."

Knife laughed,"Well "sweetie" I'm a lady so I won't accept marriage until after the third date,and just watch me."

"Oh I will are we still up for watching the Sunset later." Gunner asked.

"I'll think about it," she replied and climbed on Midnight she went to the start she was heading up against Roan. Roan brushed her read hair back, she looked light she might be tough to beat, to bad she was only on a Nadder.

"Ready to get beat?" Roan asked all smug.

Knife looked back at Gunner and smiled saying in a lady like tone,"A real lady never gets into fist fights. So I will just have to beat you in dragon training." Roan growled and they took their spots, Astrid gave the mark and Roan took off at great speeds. Everyone gasped because Knife just sat there, she checked the back of her hands. Everyone looked on intrigued about what Knife is doing but once Roan was approaching halfway Knife and Midnight took off. Everyone's jaws immediately dropped as Knife and her dragon easily caught up to Roan. Roan stared at Knife as they were neck and neck, Knife waved to her and then her a Midnight moved faster they did a corkscrew around the rock and passed Roan on the way back and Knife and Midnight slowed down when they were close. When they reached the finish line Midnight stopped launching Knife off who did a back flip landing safely on her feet. Everyone gawked at Knife and Midnight, Knife reached inside her bag and tossed Midnight a fish. Midnight snatched the fish happily, Knife walked over to Gunner her head held high.

Gunner bowed to her chanting,"I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy." Knife basked in Gunner's praises.

"So Gunner anytime your ready for a rematch let me know."Knife said and she walked back to her mother who was still in shock.

"Well after that display of feats maybe you and Gunner should move up to the next class," Astrid stated.


	14. Spy

Knife gave Gunner an official tour of the island and took him the beach where her and Brenda like to go when they want to be alone and there they stayed and watched the sunset. Gunner sat down on the sand propped up against Black Wing. Knife sat next to him propped up against Black Wing, Scar and Midnight had gone off somewhere alone.

"You know what I'm glad I decided to come to Berk," Gunner confessed.

Knife smiled," I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to come with us after all."

"Oh you are now?" Gunner teased wiggling his eye brows, Knife shook her head and pushed his face away.

"What made you change you mind," Knife queried as she started drawing pictures in the sand.

"Well you won't believe but there was this pretty girl who got stuck on my island and she happens to live here on Berk."

"Oh really and what is this girl's name?"

"Her name, it's definitely not Knife, that's for sure. It's Blade."

"Oh Blade you mean the woman with 10 kids who lives across from the Gustav's?"

"Uh...sure? Ok well the dragons decided to go and Black Wing kidnapped me."

"Uh huh... sure that's what happened."

"No I lie you'll never get it out of me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yea how about this if you can beat me in a race on foot I will tell you why. Though if I win you have to do something for me?"

"Hmm running? Alright where are we running to?"

Gunner points to a path and traced his finger up to the cliff where he stopped and said,"To the top of the cliff"

"Sounds easy enough."

"Ok on go. On your mark, get set,Go!"

Gunner took off in a dash not looking behind he got to the path first. Up he ran along the path when the loud sound of feet came behind him. _What the heck is that? _He turned around to see a Night Fury leaped over him and continued up the cliff. He quickly turned around to see Knife waving to him from on Black Wing's back. She reached the cliff first leaving Gunner to catch up.

"You..cheated.." Gunner huffed

"No I didn't you said to beat you in a race on foot you didn't specify whose feet it was. Right Black Wing?" She said petting the Night Fury who nodded.

"Glad to see who's side your on buddy. You know Knife your too smart for your own good."

"Yea I know but it comes in handy at times." Gunner sat on the edge of the cliff his feet hanging off the edge, Knife did the same and Black Wing Curled up behind them."So why did you really come back? Weren't you afraid your family would find you?"

"I was afraid because if I came here and they found me who knows what they would do..."

"So you risked that chance why?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Something just told me that I had to be here."

"Why?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Yep to smart for your own good."

"Ok than well we should get back don't want to be late for dinner." Knife stood up brushed herself off and Gunner did the same. He climbed on Black Wing and Knife climbed on in back holding on to him. They took off and headed home, little did they know that something and someone had watched them. Deep in the shadows of the dark forest two pair of eyes watched. One pair yellow and menacing, the other pair small but dark.

"Gunner..."

The eyes disappeared once more into the darkness, a loud gnawing noise of crushing rock marking their exit.

* * *

The next morning everything was quiet there was no dragon training at the academy today so it allowed Knife to sleep in a little later than usual. When she did wake up which was about mid afternoon or so, there was a lot of commotion outside. Knife rubbed her eyes and peeked outside everyone was in a hurry to do something. Knife threw off the covers and got dressed quickly and ran downstairs where she met her mother.

"Knife! You need to help me quickly we need to hide all the dragons." She said frantically.

Knife confused asked her,"What? Why?"

"Someone spotted a Berserker ship headed for Berk we have to get all the dragons out now." Astrid admitted.

"A Berserker ship? Where's Gunner?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"I need to find him quick. Don't worry I will round-up any dragons I see I know the drill."

Knife ran out of the house in hopes to find Gunner. She whistled and Scar and Midnight came to her. She sent Midnight to go round-up the dragons she and Scar went to go look for Gunner. She searched the most of the island but so far he was nowhere to be found so she had Scar drop her off at the beach they were at yesterday and then she sent him to go round-up dragons she decided if he was anywhere it would be here. She started on the beach but he wasn't there than a rock fell from the cliff above. _The cliff of course! _ She ran up the path but when she reached the top all she found was that she was out of breath because Gunner wasn't there. Than there was a crack in the forest.

"Gunner? Gunner!" She called out she ran into the forest only to find a large hole in her path.

* * *

At the village docks Hiccup waited as the Berserk ship came in. As it anchored at the dock a menacing figure stepped off the figure was tall with war pain on his face making it more fearsome.

"Hello Hiccup I believe you have something that belongs to us,"the fearsome Viking stated.

"Hello Dagur, I'm afraid I have no clue what you're talking about," Hiccup commented.


	15. Gone

"You have no clue what I'm talking about Hiccup? Hmm because I've received news that you are harboring one of our exiles," Dagur said, walking past Hiccup toward the village. Hiccup rushed to keep up with him.

"Dagur you have no right to be here we don't have to sign the treaty for another few months," Hiccup explained.

"Ah yes that is true but I recall the treaty states that I'm allowed to do a check up before the treaty signing to make sure that you aren't building an army," Dagur responded.

"Uh... well I suppose it does say that but what's with all this nonsense about us having and exile of yours?" Hiccup queried as they finally reached the village.

Dagur laughed,"It's not nonsense because I know it to be true. See one of my men came and told me he was here."

"One of your men came here? You sent a spy! That breaks the treaty Dagur."

"Oh yes as for the treaty consider it dead and buried. Unless you can bring me my exile."

"For the last time I don't have your exile." Hiccup growled at Dagur who shook off his anger and laughed in his face.

"Well than I also suppose I don't have someone who belongs to you." Dagur whistled and a large drilling noise came from underneath them the ground shook and from behind everyone came a small voice.

"Here she is," the voice called out, the vikings turned to see a small boy and before him on the ground was Knife unconscious.

"Knife!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to run toward her.

"I don't think so," the boy said and another tremor than a Whispering Death burst up from the ground coming between Hiccup and Knife.

"A Whispering Death?..."Hiccup said before turning to Dagur,"When did the Berserks start training dragons?"

"Oh it's an interesting story but well it all started about two years ago. We had decided after a certain event that had happened with our exile that we would start sending spies to Berk. We learned your ways we just made some improvements."

"You spied on us! That's it. Toothless!" The Night Fury came to his master's side ,"Get Knife go!" The dragon moved at great speed but was Knocked to his side by a sonic screech from a Thunderdrum. Toothless stood up once more and spit a plasma blast at the dragon who dodged, Hiccup climbed on Toothless and up in the air they saw the Thunderdrum's rider a teenage boy maybe Brenda's age. Hiccup looked at Knife on the ground at the small boy's feet the Whispering Death coiled around the boy and Knife. _How is that Whispering Death still above ground the light is out. _"Alright Toothless let's beat this Thunderdrum and go for Knife." Just than Astrid came from the stables on Stormfly throwing spikes at the boy's Whispering Death. The boy snapped his fingers and the Whispering Death flicked away the spikes and launched itself at Stormfly. Astrid and Stormfly moved away quickly breathing fire at the Whispering Death who quickly dug underground. Astrid looked all around her she couldn't see it so she took the chance to get Knife the moment she got close enough to her just as she was about to grab her the Whispering Death launched out of the ground knocking Stormfly to the ground._Darn it! Me and Stormfly were so close!_ Toothless and Hiccup were circling the Thunderdrum launching attacks here and there but when every they tried the Thunderdrum would screech sending the blasts away from it deflecting them. _When could Thunderdrum's do that?_

"It's useless Hiccup we have the upper hand against your dragons,"Than there was a large pounding of wings from behind Dagur and the Berserkers,"What is that noise?" Dagur turned to see a large horde of dragons from all sorts. In the crowd of dragons were the dragon riders and dragon trainees along with Scar and Midnight.

"If I were you Dagur I would leave!" Brenda shouted from on top of Skull. Her eyes fierce, she held up her sword in the air pointed at the sky,"If you don't all these dragons will attack and as a bonus destroy your boat."

Dagur smiled and shouted to her,"Hah I see you're the one they call Brenda the Bone-crusher. Your parents must be proud of you."

"Your trying my patience Dagur. I'm allowing you to leave now and take those two riders and their dragons with you. But you will leave my sister and if any of your spies return they will meet the end of my blade!" Brenda snarled.

"Oh I will leave but only if my exile leaves Berk if not than we will be back to match your dragon army," Dagur responded

"Than I suppose we will wait for your return.."Brenda said before she was cut off by a shout.

"Wait!" the voice shouted and Gunner flew out from inside the dragon horde down to the ground where he sat on Blackwing,"I will leave Berk but you must never return here the same goes to your spies."

"Who do you think you are to make demands to the chief!" the Thunderdrum rider questioned Gunner.

"His son! Or have you forgotten I'm of your kin Torolf!" Gunner screamed to Torolf.

Torolf replied smug,"We have no traitorous kin isn't that right Keir?"

Gunner turned to the small boy," You changed your name Kari?" The boy didn't look at Gunner and ignored both Torolf and Gunner's questions.

"Well than I think we can make a deal. If you swear to never return to any civilization ever than we will return home and stay there. Though the treaty between Berk will be no more we will keep to our lands but know we will be watching." Dagur declared to everyone.

Gunner hesitated but consented,"I will leave immediately than but you must leave the girl alone as well."

"Deal," Dagur agreed, Gunner looked at Knife than turned to Scar and Midnight. _Take care of her._

"Let's go Blackwing!" Gunner ordered the Night Fury to head West back to Night Island.

"Well we will be leaving as well Torolf, Keir were leaving," He commanded to the two riders and they followed him back to the ship. Astrid ran over to Knife and checked to see if she was breathing, she was and Astrid let out a sigh. _She's only unconscious, thank the gods. _Brenda had skull hover above the Village so she could hop down from his back she ordered him to his perch and he left all the dragons spread out across the island once more. Hiccup and Toothless landed, Hiccup immediately climbed off Toothless and ran to Astrid and Brenda. Arve came shortly after and looked at Knife and started to cry a little, Astrid calmed him down and they carried Knife back home. Midnight and Scar watched over the docks to make sure the Berserkers were leaving snarling and growling at any one of them that looked their way.

On the boat Dagur looked to the West the direction that Gunner went in, he then called out,"Keir come here."

Keir immediately came to his father's side and responded,"Yes sir?"

"When those two dragon's watching us leave I want you to follow Gunner on Thor, if Torolf asks it's because I want you to move under water." He ordered the boy.

"Sir?"Keir queried confused on why he should follow the exile.

"I want to know where those Night Fury came from. Something tells me Gunner knows where."

"Yes sir." Keir walked away the same moment Scar and Midnight left to Knife's home. Keir climbed on the Thunderdrum and covered his eyes with what seemed to be goggles, before he plunged into the water heading West.


	16. Return

**I would like to dedicate this to the people who are always constantly sending me reviews: The Queen Of Valencia Torgue, Miles-Tails-Prowler, Wolf of IndigoRiver, and finally Lighty 7! :D Thank you guys ! 1500 views! Yay!**

* * *

Three days have passed since the meeting with Dagur and the Berserkers, all of Berk seemed to move on except the house of Haddock. Knife had been unconscious for a few days now. Her parents weren't sure when she would wake up again, in Knife's arm was a puncture wound in her neck where a drug dart left the puncture. The village medic had deemed the drug not deadly but it will be awhile before Knife woke up again. During the three days that passed Scar and Midnight had taken turns watching over Knife. Until one night Knife had begun to stir, it was midnight's turn to watch over Knife. Her ears wiggled at the sound of movement in Knife's bed, she raised her head to see Knife staring at her. Knife sat up in her bed her head still spinning a little. She tried to climb out of bed but when she did she collapsed Midnight caught her.

"Hey girl. It seems I'm still a little tired," she told the dragon her stomach growled,"I'm also really hungry...Do you think you could help me down stairs?" The dragon nodded and they walked downstairs to the kitchen. Knife reaches into their pantry and tries to grab something but accidentally knocks a jar off the shelf. The jar shatters and the noise is heard throughout the house."Oops...my bad." Knife uttered under her breath her sister burst from her bedroom door which is across from the dining room.

"Knife? Your awake?"Brenda asked.

"Yea and can I ask you to put down the sword," Knife asked, Brenda looked at the sword and sheathed it and ran to hug her sister."Well I love you too but you act like I haven't been here for a week."

"That's because...Mom! Dad! Knife is awake!" Brenda exclaimed, Knife raised and eyebrow. Immediately there was a sound of footsteps running down the stairs, Astrid was first followed by Hiccup.

"Knife!" Astrid cried as she squeezed her daughter,"Thank gods your awake again." They all hugged her Arve sleepily climbed down the stairs.

"What's going on?.."Arve yawned.

"Your sister is awake," Astrid explained Arve immediately woke up and ran to his sister and hugged her crying.

"Ok what is going on you guys? What happened?... Wait where's Gunner?" Knife questioned all of them.

The family stared at each other but Hiccup was first to speak he asked,"What do you remember?"

Knife thought for a moment,"I remember searching for Gunner at the West beach when I walked into the woods and came across a large hole. The moment I looked in I felt a pinch at my neck, everything started to go blurry and I heard a whirring noise in the hole. A pair of yellow eyes glowed and I fell into the hole."

"I see... well the Berserkers came, they were looking for Gunner. When we tried to argue that he wasn't here Dagur threatened us saying they wouldn't hand you over. When me and your mother tried to save you they attacked with dragons of their own..." Hiccup explained.

"Than I came back with the horde of dragons threatening Dagur to leave...That's when Gunner appeared, he was with me and the trainees rounding-up dragons. He struck a deal with Dagur and then left West, Dagur left the island and that was it. Though now it's safe to say that Berk and the Berserkers are enemies." Brenda said continuing of Hiccup's explanation.

"So I was kidnapped,taken hostage, unconscious this whole time, Gunner left back to Night Island, and we are possibly at war with the Berserkers? Does that sum it up?"Knife asked.

"Basically, you've been out for three days already."Arve replied.

"Oh great well that explains why I'm so hungry..."Knife confessed.

"I will make you some stew," Astrid said preparing food for Knife.

"I guess I will clean my mess..."Knife said looking at the jar shards.

"I will do it, don't worry."Brenda urged.

"Thanks Bree. Dad I want to go see Gunner." Knife confessed. Hiccup sighed and scratched his head.

"I figured as much. We can go as soon as your able to make the trip, ok?" Hiccup asked Knife she shook her head in agreement.

* * *

The next afternoon they prepared their dragons for the trip back to Night Island.

"You ready to go than?" Hiccup asked Knife.

"Yea I am,"She climbed Scar but she looked back at Midnight who was staying for some reason,"See you later Midnight!" The Dragoness roared back and Knife and Hiccup were airborne. They continued on stopping for one break at the rock where Tornado was found. When they got back on their dragons it was already sunset.

"Dad why did you agree to let me come back to Night Island?"Knife queried flying next to him.

Hiccup answered,"There wasn't anything I wouldn't have done for my best friend,also because whether he believes it or not he's one of us. He's no longer a Berserk. If we have to fight the Berserkers than so be it but we do it together as a family." Knife smiled her eyes tearing up a little she quickly wiped them away.

"Thanks dad," Knife said as they flew faster to the island. The sun fell and in the distance there was a glow."The sun is rising?" She looked up and saw stars.

"No that's not the sun Knife," Hiccup uttered, Knife looked at her father than squinted. Night Island was on fire, Scar let out a sharp shriek of pain, as his home is reduced to ashes.


	17. Taken

The fire on Night Island continued on for hours, Hiccup and Knife stood back watching helplessly there was nothing that could be done the fire had eaten up most of the island when they got their. All they could do was wait and hope they could find out what happened here. Though Knife and Hiccup were sure who had done it. It was only a matter of why, when and what took place on the island. Worry and sadness began to tug at Knife's mind and she processed what was happening. _How could this have happened. How could the Berserkers have found out about the island... Are the Night Fury ok?_ Tears began to fall from Knife's cheek. _This is my fault if I hadn't been so stupid and gotten lost...If I hadn't met Gunner would the island been safe from Dagur...No, maybe not...Who knows how long it would have been before Dagur found Gunner here on the island...We only sped up the process..._After hours of burning the fire had finally gone out. The island was left as a pile of ash, all the green now black the only thing that went unchanged were the rocks and mountain. _Everything is gone except the beach we stand on and piles of rock...Wait...rock?...The mountain!_

"Dad we have to go to the mountains and find the caves!"Knife shouted startling Hiccup.

"Why?"Hiccup aked.

"Because the Night Fury live in the caves, the fire wouldn't have been able to reach them. Which means it's possible that they could be still alive somewhere inside the mountain."

"Well than let's go!"

They got on their dragons and headed for the caves. All at the base of the mountain were many openings, Hiccup and Knife flew into the largest one. The caves were dark, every so often there would be light pouring in from crevices in the mountain but for the most part it was black. Hiccup and Knife dismounted from the dragon's the two Night Fury would give light to alow Knife to find a stick in which Scar carefully lit for her. Hiccup picked up another stick and lit it from Knife's torch. There were no other openings around them so they continued forward deeper into the mountain. They searched for about an hour or so and still found nothing there were traces that Night Fury had been there at some point but they haven't been for a while.

"Dad what if I was wrong and they aren't here. What if they were taken or maybe..."Knife paused unable to finish her sentence. Hiccup wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey these are Night Fury we are talking about. They won't go down so easily, if anything maybe they were captured. I know that they weren't in the caves when the fire was going. Maybe someone might be here." Hiccup said than took a deep breath before making a growling noise. Knife wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Dad what are you doing,"Knife asked.

"I'm calling to any Night Fury that may be in the cave. I learned how to do it when I was your age. In fact once you get into a more advanced class you will be practicing call as well." Hiccup explained to his daughter and continued his calls. Nothing called back Knife's head dropped. _We probably won't find a single dragon here... _Than a dragon roared back, the roar was small but echoed off the walls to them. Soon more dragons joined in, all the same small roars not like the roars Toothless and Scar make. The dragons ears perked up and they got excited, Knife smiled and climbed back on Scar. Scar flew toward the noise leaving Toothless and Hiccup behind, when they reached the source a large light from above made Knife's eyes have to readjust. She looked up and Moonlight poured in from a hole above them illuminating the room they were in. Knife couldn't believe the sight, all around the room where piles of eggs. Knife tried to get a closer look but a dragon hopped down from nowhere and tackled her. Knife struggled under the weight of the dragon until Scar roared scaring the dragon away from her. When Knife sat up she saw what looked like a gray Night Fury. It was small compared to Scar, soon there was not one but two,three,four, eventually there was twenty gray Night Furies of different sizes and different shades.

Hiccup and Toothless finally caught up to them, Hiccup uttered,"Amazing..."

"Dad these are Night Furies still right?" Knife asked.

"I think so...I suppose when they are younger they are gray and when they become fully grown they become black."

"So far all the Night Furies we've met are fully grown this is an amazing discovery. I can't believe it. So where are all the other Night Furies?"

"How many are there?"

"Gunner told me about a hundred Night Fury lived here."

"That many? Really? That's incredible..."

"Yea but it seems the only ones here are the children..."

"Here or left behind maybe... We can say for sure that the ones who started the fire were the Berserkers... they must have captured the dragons and burned down the island so they wouldn't leave evidence."

"Well they didn't expect we would come to look did they?"

"Probably not... we have to get these dragons and eggs out of here. The island is no longer safe for them."

"Yea but these are a lot of eggs we would need help to do it."

"Yea well me and Toothless will go back and get help and probably build something to carry these eggs in. Until than stay put don't leave the island."

"I won't I think I will probably search around the island to see if I can find any clues about what happened."

"Alright than I will see you when I get back." Hiccup said before him and Toothless flew out from the open crevice and straight for home. Knife stayed behind to make sure that the little ones were ok before she set off herself to check out the island.


	18. Safe and Captive

Almost a day had gone by since Hiccup had left Knife on the island. Knife had found some clues about what took place on the island. It seems that the Berserkers came on boats to the island maybe about a two days before Hiccup and Knife had gotten there. Knife figured this because on some parts of the island where marks from ships and footsteps lots of them. Though it was about a few hours before Hiccup and Knife had appeared when they started the fire. The fire took place at the heart of the island slowly reaching the outside until the Night Island burnt down. Knife figured that out because the ash from the center of the island was older than the outside. She knew that the Night Furies taken in some sort of nets and dragged along the sand to the ships. After searching the island some more she found a few crumpled Night fury and viking bodies and deducted the Night Furies had fought back. _So the Night Furies didn't go down_ easily...Though anytime they came across a dead Night Fury Scar would launch a plasma blast into the air. Knife supposed that it was a sort of funeral thing that they would launch a blast into the heavens hoping to reach the dragon who had passed. After she finished she returned to the younglings she took care of them. Going out to get fish and bring it back to feed them over time she had named all of them. Though she had a hard time keeping up with them since they had so much energy.

"Silver stop biting Gray's ear! Ash quit taking Dawn's food!"Knife barked back and forth to the younglings trying to get them to behave while Scar patrolled over the eggs checking each pile one by one. This continued on for sometime until Knife started trying to pull the smaller ones off each other. Though they were tiny they had incredible strength. "Dust let go of your sister!" Knife ordered the dragon trying to pull him off with all her might.

"Having fun down there!" A voice shouted from a top the crevice, this startled Dust who let go of his sister which made Knife fall on her but still holding the small Night Fury.

Knife looked up to see her dad and shouted,"Please tell me we weren't as bad!"

"Hah no, you were all worse!"Hiccup laughed as he and Toothless landed safely Toothless carrying a large basket in his teeth.

"You only brought one basket?"

"Nope this one is yours everybody else is waiting outside so they can fill up their so get to work,"Hiccup ordered making Toothless put down the large basket.

"Everyone else?" Knife asked than quickly started to fill up the basket the younglings mimicking her and helping out. She filled up the basket and Hiccup filled up his then Hiccup and Toothless went to the top calling in the next dragon. Down came her mother on Stormfly she had Stormfly put down her basket than made Stormfly pick up Knife's.

"Hey... that's my basket."Knife said to her mother arms crossed.

"Oh I know I figured that you already have a system going with filling these baskets that you can just start filling up everyone else's basket that they leave and you can take the very last. That way we can move faster." Astrid explained, Knife thought about it and agreed. Stormfly and Astrid took off and down came Arve.

Knife looked at the younglings and commanded,"Alright younglings let's get going and put those eggs in the basket! Carefully!" The little Night Furies snorted and began to fill the basket rapidly Thorn grabbed the full basket and began to work on the next. This process went on until they got a larger basket than the rest in which it only could be carried by one dragon and that was Skull. They took a lot longer to fill that up but they finished and Skull grabbed it and took off. Than they were back at their usual pace again filling they had filled all the baskets they than had some eggs left over so Knife had some of the younglings take one to each viking to carry, the extra carried by the older younglings who could carry one each which was enough and Knife took the very last one. Once everyone was ready they all headed back to Berk.

* * *

On Berserk Island Dagur and the Berserkers were celebrating their victory over Night Island. Their chants and laughter could be heard throughout the island even in the cages where the dragons and Gunner were kept. Gunner sat in his cage along with Blackwing, Blackwing shackled to the cage so that he couldn't move far. Gunner crawled over to Blackwing and held the dragon's head in his hands and pressed his face against Blackwings cheek. The dragon wrapped a paw around Gunner, there Gunner allowed tears to flow. There in the safety of his dragon's body he cried like a child against his mother's chest. Gunner stopped and wiped his face with his shirt. _Hah I just ruined the shirt that Astrid gave me, I hope she wont get mad... If I see them again that is..._Gunner looked at Blackwing and caressed the Night Fury's face.

"I"m sorry about this pal...If only I had never...No, I have no regrets. I'm glad I got to meet you, that I got to meet Midnight and Scar...and meet..."Gunner confessed,"This is my fault but I will fix this I swear...If only I could get out of here..."

"But you won't..." a small voice said.

Gunner looked up to see Keir and asked,"What do you plan to do with me? I was content on my island!"

Keir completely unphased responded,"What ever dad deems necessary you ignored your exile so the punishment will be more severe. Dad has to save face and all and can't show mercy to a traitor anymore."

Gunner looked into his little brother's eyes they were black and empty, he questioned his brother,"What happened to you? What happened to the Kari I knew?"

Keir got closer to the bars, inches from his brother's face and answered,"He died a month after you left..." Keir started to walk away but stopped,"After you left Mom died and there was no one left to protect me. I was left to fend for myself, from a gust of wind I became darkness." He continued to walk not looking back at his brother. In Gunner's mind a flashback of how he had been resonated in his mind. **_Let's go play big_ _brother!_**Once more Gunner crawled back to Blackwing and began to cry.


	19. I Spy A Gunner

**2000 views victory! Thanks everyone.**

* * *

When the riders returned home with the eggs they took them to the caves at the heart of the island to keep them safe. They made sure the younglings were comfortable, Midnight had taken over as den mother and watched the little ones. Which was fine for Knife because she could use the break. The riders returned to the village, where they decided to plan how they would free the captured Night Furies. They sat around the table in the great hall.

"We know the Berserkers are holding the Night Fury on their island somewhere. Maybe it would be best if we sent in a spy to check out the surrounding area first thing. Once we know the layout of the island we will be able to effectively take the island and save the dragon. The only way we can most likely spy is from above and the best dragon's for the job are Night Furies, me and Knife will head out to Berserk Island and be back,"Hiccup explained to the vikings.

"Wait only you two are going? There are plenty Night Fury." Astrid argued referring to the younglings.

Knife replied,"The younglings are too small to carry people, either way I wouldn't endanger them for anything. Their parents are relying on us to keep their children and eggs safe. So the younglings will stay here on the island, Midnight will also stay behind to guard them. Either way the less dragons we take the better the chance we have spying the enemy. So me and dad are going no if's,and's,or but's about it."

Astrid taken back at the her daughters tone and her eyes, they showed such a fierce spirit, Astrid agreed,"Fine but you two better come back in the condition you leave in." Hiccup and Knife nodded they waited until sunset before heading off to Berserk Island.

* * *

Hiccup and Knife flew across the water when they spotted Berserk Island. _Gunner was right it is pretty threatening to look at. _The island was larger than Berk from what they could see the island was basically a rock with little green on in it. Toothless and Scar soared higher into the sky so they could blend in. Above they were able to get a full view of the island, it had one mountain but many large hillsides, the village was large and surrounded with large walls. They hovered just above the village it took up most of the island and shores, luckily the shores had no walls to protect them. They had ten large ships and a dozen small boats, the island had about 20 or more guard towers, along with twice that many catapults. Most of the homes were strewn along the edges of the walls to offer their homes protection though some were close to the guard towers. They had a great hall like Berk did but twice the size, they had two forges one seemed for building human armor and such but the other was far larger in which multiple blacksmiths worked. All around the village were dragons roaming around and flying about, It was hard to see from such high up but the dragons were shiny. Is it just me or are the dragons shiny?...Wait a second...The dragons are wearing armor!

"Dad the dragons are wearing armor!"Knife whispered to her father who nodded.

"It would seem so, something tells me they have more dragons than that as well. Though let's see if we can find were the Night Fury and being held." Hiccup said before having Toothless continue on around the island. Knife followed closely watching the ground when they flew closer to the shores Knife saw a cave. Knife checked around there was no one at the docks it seems that all the Berserkers were celebrating elsewhere. She kept her eye on the cave when she saw a small figure leave from the cave. She stopped making Scar hover, Hiccup looked back at his daughter and had Toothless turn around."Did you find something?"he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yea I just saw someone leave that cave it's possible they could have the Night Fury down there. The figure left and headed back to the village I was going to wait for him until he was further away before approaching the cave." Knife answered, Hiccup looked at the cave and nodded the figure climbed up the path to the village and slowly Hiccup and Knife hovered down until the figure was out of sight. Knife and Hiccup landed on the sand at the mouth the cave and walked in there were a few lit torches along the path enough for someone to see where they were going but not enough to tell who was in the cave. They continued when they heard low growling noises. Suddenly the cave opened and they were in a room filled with Night Furies in cages. Each cage held two Night Furies row upon row there was at 50 cages side by side. Hiccup and Knife continued on toward the back when Knife heard crying she quietly ran to the noise and came upon a cage holding a single Night Fury. The dragon was holding a smaller creature Knife walked up to the bars and Blackwing raised his head revealing Gunner crying on his shoulder. "You know girls do like sensitive men,"Knife whispered to Gunner. Gunner stopped and looked at Knife he got embarrassed and quickly rubbed his eyes, and walked up to the bars.

"I was only crying because dragons can't. So I decided to cry for Blackwing, isn't that right?" Gunner asked the Ebony dragon, who snorted in response,"Anyway what are you doing here Knife?"

"Well we came to spy on the Berserkers and find out where the Night Fury were being held before we launched an attack."Knife explained checking her bag for two metal sticks and began to pick the lock.

"You know how to pick a lock?"Gunner queried.

"Yea now hush and let me concentrate,"Knife ordered the lock clicked and she opened the cage, Gunner opened his arms for a hug but Knife ran under his arms and got to work on Blackwing's lock,"We can save the hugs for later we have to get out now." There was another click and Blackwing's shackle came off and they ran to the exit they caught up with Hiccup and Toothless, Knife jumped on Scar's back and Gunner did the same to Blackwing. The Night Furies ran for the exit picking up speed and as they reached the exit they launched into the sky quickly not looking back, they quickly raced for home Knife glanced over her shoulder quickly there was no one following them, and no one on the beach she took a deep breath. _Thank the Gods we got out...We will be back Night Furies just be patient._

* * *

They reached home safely, the dragons left to the caves to see the youngling and Midnight. Hiccup exhausted and headed home to sleep leaving Knife and Gunner alone. It was almost Dawn, Knife turned to Gunner and Immediately punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm in silence to avoid waking any of the vikings.

"That was for being stupid,"Knife explained than hugged him,"This is for what you did to help me." Gunner hugged her back and they stood there for a while in silence until they pulled apart and walked home. Tomorrow was when they would plan for their attack on Berserk Island.


	20. Planning

The next day the entire village was busy, viking rand back and forth getting everything ready for battle. The old blacksmith Gobber and my dad where giving everyone orders on how to smith.

"Get those metals on the anvil. You, stoke the fire. No it's not time to cool off those pieces yet," Gobber shouted waving his hammer arm around. Though he was old he still had incredible strength. The dragon trainees were in charge of getting the armor on the dragons, while the advanced riders were in charge of handing out weapons and armor to the riders. Everyone was running about including the dragons who were helping increase Berks defenses for the probable attack while the viking are away. Everyone began to work well together like one of Hiccup's crazy inventions. Knife and Gunner had to move all the younger dragons and their mothers into the caves so they would be safe. Than they built up walls and things to defend them so no dragons could come in only out. Midnight helped a lot but she seemed a little sluggish and odd, it was possible she was getting sick. When they had finished putting up defenses, Scar and Blackwing returned carrying a large haul of fish to feed the many little ones and went back for more. Knife and Gunner handed out fish and once Scar and Blackwing returned again they set off for the village. They reached the village got their armor and weapons, they sent the dragons to the trainees and headed into the great hall where Hiccup was holding a meeting to discuss their plan.

"Alright everyone here is my plan,"Hiccup announced placing down a large map of Berserk Island. The map was riddle with marks and scribbles, Hiccup explained the plan in full detail.

"Will this really work?"Knife questioned her father and his plan.

"Definitely Dagur has to much of an ego to pay attention to closely." Hiccup explained in detail.

"Alright well I guess I will go tell the trainees of the plan,"Astrid announced and other Vikings left except for four other Vikings.

Gunner studied them and asked Knife,"Who are they?" Knife stopped walking to look back at the vikings she smiled.

"Those are the original Dragon Riders, things just might get interesting after all."Knife answered. She pulled Gunner out of the building because he continued to gawk at the riders.

* * *

Astrid was outside explaining to all the dragon rider trainees and advanced riders what there jobs were. "All riders of the same type of dragon will ride with each other each group will be given specific jobs that they must complete. The reason you are in groups is to work together. Which luckily for some of you it will be your families with a few exceptions of course. Ingerman's!"Astrid stated. Fishmeat stepped forward with two others a boy and girl older than him.

"Who are they?"Crushnutt aked Rika but it was Fishmeat who answered.

"These two are my older brother and sister...Garth and Eira,"Fishmeat said introducing his brother and sister who were also Gronkle riders who belonged to the advance class.

"You will be on defense, Hiccup told me they have catapults if they use them its your jobs to handle those." Astrid ordered," Zippleback riders will be in charge of taking down their ships." The Zippleback riders nodded, Astrid continued,"The Nightmare riders will be burning down their barriers and blockades, and Nadder riders will cover the backs of the different riders against any attacks against them. Brenda will be in charge of leading the dragon horde since they don't have riders. The main plan is to get the vikings away from the cave and Night Furies so that Gunner and Knife can free them. They will sneak in after the sun has gone down so we have to make a large enough distraction so they can get them out. Once all the Night Furies are free they will join guard the ships that will take any injured dragons back to Berk. In which if any of you finish your tasks you are to help guard the ships carrying the injured dragons, the Night Furies will be able to take place in the battle and offer back up. This is the plan does everyone understand?" The dragon riders shouted in agreement. "Good now meet your team leaders." Astrid pointed to the Great Hall where Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt stood.

"We get to work with our parents?" Randolf asked

"Yea and we get to destroy things with them!" Crushnutt exclaimed and all the riders joined in with cheers.

"Alright everyone ready? We leave now!" Hiccup screamed to the entire village.

* * *

At Berserker Island Keir went to go check the traitor, Gunner in his cage, when he found that he was no longer there and that the gate to his cage open.

"Nooo!"Keir screeched as he smashed his fist into the cave wall causing it to crack. He ran out of the cave and climbed on his Whispering Death and flew to his father's throne. He slammed open the doors of the great hall, causing everyone to become frightened and turn their heads. Dagur tended to by servants when Keir stomped up to his father's throne and kneeled. Dagur sent the servants away, Torolf joined them and leaned against the pillar to his father's right side.

"What is it Keir that's made you angry?"Dagur asked taking a sip of his drink.

"That traitor has disappeared!" Keir hissed his face distorting in rage. His black eyes menacing and filled with fury.

Dagur spit out his drink and shouted,"He's what?!"

Torolf stood up straight snarled,"How is that possible? There was no way he could get out of there. Unless someone helped him..."

"He was still in his cage last night, I know because I had checked on him. This must have been recent."Keir confessed.

Dagur grabbed on to his throne and clenched his teeth when he finally calmed down and laughed,"It seems that Berk is ready for what consequences lie ahead. Alright than everyone prepare for battle!" Dagur stood up and unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the air.


	21. War

The smell of salt invaded Knife's nose as they sailed across the ocean to Berserker Island. Knife was clad in armor handmade by Gobber the belch with a sword she handcrafted herself. Gunner stepped beside her, his armor matching hers with an axe strapped to his back.

"War jitters?"Gunner joked.

"Yeah I guess..."Knife confessed her hand shaking she clenched on the boat railing to make it stop. Gunner took her hand and his, causing Knife to blush a little.

"Hey don't worry I got your back."Gunner declared,"Though knowing my family they will come after me with anything they got so if I don't make it...I.." Knife punched him in chest. "Ow...I'm wearing armor and I still felt that..."

"Good because I hit harder that time to make sure you felt it...Hey look my hand stopped shaking."

"Well you know I'm getting real tired of you.." Knife stopped him from talking by giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Uh..."

"That's for good luck,"She explained she turned to walk away,"Don't worry I got your back to stud." She left him in a daze as she went to her father. Hiccup was staring out toward the ocean, he had his arms crossed the sun was starting to finish receding. The sky was black and it was time for Knife,Hiccup, and Gunner to start."Hey dad."

"I saw that..."Hiccup said looking at his daughter.

"Saw what? Oh you mean the good luck charm I gave Gunner. Yeah don't worry about that." Knife explained.

"Sure your mom used to give me those all the time,"Hiccup laughed. Knife looked back at Gunner than to her father.

"Will this really work dad?"

"It better because were here."

They arrived at the island the battle had already begun. From a distance there was a clash of fire, and roars. Knife drew her sword as they pulled into the docks. The moment they pulled into the docks a group of Berserkers came at the ships.

"Oh great the welcome party is here, well than why don't we go down and greet them."Knife exclaimed as she jumped off the boat landing a kick at one fo the vikings. She drew her sword slashing at other vikings keeping them away from the ship so that they could dock on the sand. Gunner jumped down as well and helped her once the ship was docked more vikings poured out of it. Knife and Gunner called their Night Furies to them and quickly the three vikings went into the cave.

"Well I would say everything is going according to plan."Gunner said as they reached the Night Fury cages, Knife immediately got to work unlocking them. Once she got the gate opened Black wing would blast the chain off. Knife tried to work as quickly as possible, making cage doors fly open it took a while but once all the Night Fury were free they joined into the fight.

"Good job guys now your job is to get the wounded back to the ship is you find someone launch a plasma blast in the air. Other than that help anyone who needs it. I will do the same but be careful." Hiccup ordered the two young vikings. They nodded and climbed their dragons and flew out into the night sky. Knife climbed to the very top to get a good view. Down below it seemed the Nightmare's were successful in burning the barriers. The Gronkle's are taking care of the last of the Zippleback riders had sunken all the ships and now all the dragons were fighting against each other. A plasma blast pierced the sky, Knife immediately dove down to where the blast came from Gunner and Hiccup were trying to haul away a large Nightmare they could only get it a few feet off the ground. Scar grabbed the Nightmare's legs while Gunner grabbed it's head and Hiccup grabbed the tail. Carefully they were able to lift the dragon from the ground and over to the ships, they carefully laid down the Nightmare and left once more to fly out when some dragon riders headed their way. The Night Fury riders launched plasma blasts to counter them. The blasts knocked the riders and dragon's out of the sky.

"You guys go on and bring more dragons I will stay and defend the ships but try to send some riders here to help." Hiccup ordered them. Knife and Gunner nodded and flew back into the battle Knife searched from above when she saw Arve and Thorn fighting back some vikings when from behind him Torolf and his dragon came his way. Knife dove down immediately and launched a plasma blast at the Thunderdrumm rider. The blast pierced the dragon's side but he turned back to Knife and the Thunderdrum launched a breath of fire at Scar who dodged easily. Gunner and Blackwing dove from the sky tackling Torolf and his dragon to the ground. Arve turned around and Thorn launched spikes at the Thunderdrum but Torolf blocked it with his shield and immediately got on his dragon and flew away. Knife landed next to Thorn.

"Arve where is Brenda?" Knife asked her little brother.

Arve adjusted his helmet and answered," I'm not sure I last saw her flying after the Night Fury that took off."

"So she just left after the Night Fury but why?" Knife asked when her brother stared at the sky.

"The sky is moving." Arve uttered

"What?.."Knife queried when she looked up. There was something moving but it wasn't the sky it was something in the sky. Knife stared closer at it and soon there was multiple screeches and wing beats. Everyone turned to look at the skies, all vikings and dragons alike. The Berserkers started to flee, when Brenda from on top of Skull shouted and the Night Fury in hordes dove down from the sky sending plasma blasts at the Berserks.

"How do they know who to hit?" Arve asked in amazement.

"I think they know by scent." Gunner replied. All the viking of Berk began to shout in victory as the Berserkers were all driven back. All the Berserkers driven to the beach where they were surrounded by all the Night Fury their dragons scattered gone leaving their masters. Hiccup landed before the Berserkers, climbed off Toothless' back.

"Do you surrender!" Hiccup shouted to the Berserkers, they conversed among each other and got on their knees their arms raised in surrender. The vikings cheered for they had beaten the Berserkers. Knife ran over to Gunner and hugged him, Gunner hugged her back.

"There's been something I've wanted to do for a while now." Gunner told Knife holding her in his arms before Knife could ask what he kissed her on lips some of their fellow trainees started to tease them. Everything was over all was great they freed the Night Furies and overtaken the Berserks when Arve came running.

"Dagur and his sons left! They headed for Berk!"Arve screamed at the top of his lungs.


	22. Keir and Torolf

"He headed for Berk? Are you sure?"Knife asked Arve grabbing him by the shoulders. Arve nodded his eyes wide, Knife sprinted to Scar and they flew straight back to Berk, Gunner and Hiccup following close behind.

"Knife wait! The dragon Dagur was riding was no ordinary one!" Arve shouted at his sister but she was to far away to recieve the message.

"What kind of dragon was it?" Brenda queried.

"I'm not sure but when I saw it. I could feel my neck hairs rising..." Arve rest of the Vikings shackled the Berserkers and tossed them on the ships and immediately sailed to Berk. Brenda, Arve and Astrid flew back to Berk as well though they couldn't keep up with the Night Furies at full speed. Scar, Blackwing, and Toothless flew as fast as they could without stopping they eventually reached Berk in record time to see that most of it set on fire. Some of the houses were burning and new ones being added by Torolf and Keir. It was already sunrise and light began to flood Berk the clouds only providing some protection for the Whispering Death though when sunlight touched it. Nothing happened it was even phased by it in the slightest.

"How is it the Whispering Death can stay above ground so long?"Knife asked her father.

Hiccup answered,"He must have found some way to train it to stay above ground even in light."

"I don't think so, look more closely at it. Look at it's face."Gunner stated. Knife looked more closely observing the Whispering Death. _It's face...What is that thing its wearing I never paid attention before...It's blocking the sunlight from its eyes? So if we get those off we stand a better chance at it._

"The thing its wearing is blocking the sun from its eyes. If we can get close enough to take it off we can beat it. Though what do we do about Torolf's Thunderdrum it can deflect our plasma blasts." Knife asked the two male vikings.

Hiccup replied,"We just have to use anything else but plasma which means fire or teeth."

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" Gunner shouted Blackwing dove in launched a plasma blast at Keir and breathed fire at the Thunderdrum. Keir saw the plasma blast and raised his shield blocking the attack, Thor dodged Blackwing's attack and let out a sonic screech.

"Your boyfriend is crazy..."Hiccup commented.

Knife scratched her head and agreed,"He certainly is."

"I'm going to go find Dagur. You think you can handle these two?"

"Definitely, heck I better get in there before Gunner beats them and takes all the glory."

Hiccup laughed and flew off leaving Knife and Gunner, Knife watched her father fly when Scar suddenly pulled away avoiding a breath of fire. Knife looked at Keir his eyes furious.

"Well didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders?" Knife asked him.

Keir replied,"She did and look where that got her."

Knife flinched and asked Gunner,"What the hell is wrong with your family?"

Gunner and Torolf were trading blows so Gunner shouted,"I'm kind of busy babe!"

"Hey when did I agree to pet names? Ah whatever let me know when your testosterone match is over." Knife told him before her and Scar nose-dived down and swooped at blinding speeds up at Keir and his dragon. The Whispering Death launched blasts of fire at them Scar dodged them with ease using basic air acrobatics. When Knife got close enough she jumped off Scar and at the Whispering Death's face but Keir saw her plan and pulled back causing her to fall through the air, Scar caught her quickly and she glared at the small boy. _How can such a tiny kid be such a pain in the neck? He's smart I will give him that...the fact he was able to tame a Whispering Death is what scares me the most._

"Did you honestly think I would let you get near my dragon Fear?" Keir asked her.

"Hah maybe not easily I knew it would be a challenge it just makes things fun."Knife ansered.

"Well than allow Fear and I to make it more challenging." Keir said before he and his dragon plunged into the earth below.

"Oh great. That's so not fair..."Knife complained. Her and Scar looked around but nothing when they suddenly burst through the ground launching themselves at Scar. Scar did a backflip dodging Fear's razor teeth,but before Knife and Scar could counter they disappeared into the ground once more. "Damn it! Fine let's play guess where they will pop up next. Scar fly higher, so when they do you have enough room to dive down at them." Scar snorted and looked at her,"Just do it you scratched up lizard." Scar growled and obeyed flying higher into the air, where they waited for Keir and Fear to attack. Sure enough they did launch from the ground but surprised to find Knife and Scar so high so they continued to fly toward them. Though they didn't expect to see Knife and Scar charge down at them, Fear spit fire at them but Scar began to spin down moving around the fire when they got close enough Scar stopped and Knife launched herself at the dragon. Keir tried to move away but it was too late Knife grabbed a hold of the blinders blocking the Whispering Death's eyes with the momentum from falling she yanked them off knocking into Keir causing them both to fall toward the ground. Scar caught them both before they hit the ground he hovered in the air before dropping. As for Fear the light from the sun scared her off she fled underground leaving her rider behind.

"Fear left me..."Keir lay on the ground and tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry. Scar narrowed his eyes at Knife as if to tell her _"Will you shut the boy up" _Knife shrugged and hugged the boy. _So after all he is just a kid, just like Arve..._ He continued to cry for a little while Knife remembered Gunner and Torolf were fighting she grabbed Keir by the hand and they ran to where Gunner and Torolf were last fighting. Gunner was standing over his unconscious brother and Blackwing had the Thunderdrum pinned to the ground.

"Huh well you handled that well,"Knife joked still grasping Keir's hand. Gunner turned and shocked to see Keir standing next to her,"He's sorry..." Gunner walked over to the boy with, Keir wiped his eyes and looked at his brother. Gunner softened his expression and placed a hand on his little brother's head before he picked him up and held him. It was a touching moment until a loud roar pierced the sky, and a scream.

"Dad!" Knife shouted.


	23. Final Battle: Scar Vs Death

Knife immediately mounted Scar and they flew toward the scream leaving Gunner and Keir behind. Knife heard a roar from a Night Fury. _Toothless!_ Knife moved faster but when they got closer to the noise it dawned on her.

"The younglings... Dagur went after the younglings! Scar hurry!"Knife shouted and Scar moved faster than he's ever gone before. They reached the area with the cave and there was Dagur riding some sort of dragon that Knife has never seen before. On the ground lay her father and Toothless both unconscious. Dagur was trying to attack the fort that her and Gunner had placed at the entrance. Dagur ordered his dragon to breathe fire on it to burn it down, roars from the inside poured out the mouth of the cave. The fire from the dragon was white, the dragon looked like a cross between a Thunderdrum,Night Fury, and Nadder. _A dragon that spews white flames, and when you get close makes you hair stand on end...what kind of dragon is that...I know I've heard of this dragon before...No matter it will be stopped. _Clouds began covering the skies and soon lightning and thunder clashed in the sky. Knife launched a plasma blast at the Berserker, the blast hit the dragon in the back catching their attention. Dagur and his dragon turned to face Knife and Scar, Dagur's eyes cold and blind with madness.

"So if it isn't the tiny female viking who's caused us so much trouble."Dagur said.

"If it isn't the crazy chief of the once Berserk vikings,"Knife retorted. Dagur snarled at her comment.

"Well than how about I get rid of you and your father once and for all! Death attack!"Dagur commanded his dragon, a lightning bolt struck and his dragon moved at an incredible speed that he disappeared from their sight. Knife and Scar looked around them. _He disappeared with the lightning?What kind of dragon can move with lighting..._Dagur appeared behind him and his dragon sent out a breath of fire that hit them both knocking them to the ground. Knife tried to move but her body ached as if she had been hit with electricity. _I can't move! His fire felt like lightning, maybe it is...he launches multiple lightning bolts that it looks like fire...This dragon is lethal, what dragon is this?_ Dagur landed right in front of them staying on his dragon.

"Have you figured out what dragon Death is? I can see that it's eating you up inside. Well I will tell you since I'm going to kill you anyway, this dragon is a legend just like that Night Fury of yours. This dragon is a Skrill, this particular dragon is incredibly dangerous especially during Thunder storms since he can ride lightning bolts to get incredible sonic speeds. Well than now that you know I suppose I will kill you and then after you father wakes to see your body I will kill him." Dagur laughed maniacally and just as he was about to have Death breathe lightning at her Scar quickly got up and bit the Skrill's shoulder clawing at the armor around the dragon's neck. Dagur caught off guard fell off his dragon, the Skrill immediately began attacking Scar spewing lightning bolts at Scar, but the Night Fury wouldn't let go. Lightning bolt after lightning bolt he held on until Dagur came over and stabbed his sword into Scar's underbelly through a space between his armor. Scar let go and howled in pain before falling to his side. Though the Berserker and his dragon didn't let up the Skrill continued to launch lightning at Scar repeatedly.

"Stop your killing him!"Knife shrieked still unable to stand she rolled on to her stomach and tried to drag herself to the dragon. They finally stopped and Dagur let out his wild hysterical laugh, when a plasma bolt hit Dagur straight in the back sending him flying off the Skrill. The Skrill whipped around dodging another blast by flying into the air but poison spikes were there to greet him from above. Knife continued to crawl to Scar ignoring the battle above, Scar was struggling to breathe. The Skrill rode a lightning bolt to dodge the spikes and appeared behind Arve to attack but what hit from a large blast of fire from a Bone Knapper. The Skrill fell toward the ground but quickly rebounded to send a bolt at the Knapper but what hit from the side by more poison spikes. The Skrill shrieked in pain spewing fire wildly all around him to keep distance from his attackers but someone launched a plasma blast from below hitting the Skrill dead on causing him to stop. At that moment attacks from five dragons hit it at the same side causing it to crash to the ground. Knife finally reached Scar and touched the wound where the dragon was bleeding. Dagur came up behind her wielding an axe and raised it to attack Knife held on to Scar. She braced herself for the swing when Gunner kicked Dagur in his side knocking him away from Knife. Dagur reached once more for the axe but Brenda stomped on it.

"You lose Dagur, your dragon is dead and your people are our prisoners. This battle is over."Brenda declared.

Dagur smiled,"That is true but I've already done my damage." He nodded to Scar and Knife on the ground, Scar was holding on for dear life. A roar came from inside the cave, Skull removed the barrier from the cave entrance and Midnight dashed out and over to her mate. The moment she got close she collapsed to the ground licking Scar's face, she whimpered and roared. Toothless struggled to stand up, Astrid ran over to Hiccup to see if he was alright. Toothless staggered over to Scar as if Scar summoned him, Scar looked at Toothless and gave a low growl. Toothless sat and bowed his head to the Night Fury, Midnight continued to roar and whimper shaking her head. Scar snorted and he looked to Knife, she inched her way over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and there was one last rise in his chest until there was no more, Knife place her ear to his chest and his heart slowed the beat faded away until it was gone. Midnight let out a cry that was never heard from a Night Fury before. _So this is how Night Fury mourn..._ The three Night Fury gathered around Scar and launched a plasma blast into the sky. The rain fell immediately after and began to wash over Scar's body, Knife buried her head into Scar's face and cried.


	24. New Beginning

**Thank you to everyone who read this series. To all the people who faved and followed and definitely to all the people who reviewed thank you for liking my story maybe I will get around to writing another part or a short story. :D There is a poll on my profile with four choices which ever choice gets the most votes will be the short story I write next.**

* * *

It's been a week since the war that went on, and since Scar passed away. Knife had been stuck at home for a few days it turns out she had a broken leg from the fall when she was shocked with lightning. She walked around the house with a stick, she wasn't allowed to return to dragon training until her leg is healed. So Knife had been stuck home to heal but all it did was give her time to think. The village was busy as usuall building and repairing homes. Knife walked around the village, there was no dragon training yet until Berk was repaired. Knife sat and watched the vikings work together, trainees running around helping to rebuild.

"Well if it isn't my favorite crippled viking,"a voice behind her joked Knife turned around half smiling.

"If it isn't my adoring fan."Knife responded to Gunner, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry. He was a great dragon." Gunner said softly.

Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed,"I miss him...so much."

Gunner pulled her in and kissed her head and responded,"Yea I know you do, he would have wanted you to go on like Midnight did."

Knife's voice a little muffled asked," Midnight what?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure, but her and Toothless have been seen around together."

"It's only been a fewdays since Scar..."

"I never said they were mating I think he's been her shoulder to cry on you know."

"So you volunteering to be mine than?"

"Hah no I only have so many pairs of clothes if I let you do that I'd be wearing soggy clothes." Gunner laughed and Knife punched him in the chest,"Ow..." Gunner rubbed his chest,"As much as that hurt there is that fierce female viking that I fell for."

"Your so hopeless,"Arve said to Gunner.

"Yea I can't believe your a viking more like a lovesick dragon,"said Keir

"Oh shut it you two what did you want?"Gunner questioned them. Arve and Keir smiled at each other.

"We have some news for you that will make you really happy,"Arve said.

"So we thought we would come and cheer you up before we show you so here's a flower,"Keir said handing her a flower Knife took the flower and wiped her eyes.

Knife smiled and said," Thank you Keir that's sweet your brother hasn't thought of that idea yet." She looked at Gunner who scratched his head but Keir shook his head.

"No not Keir, it's Kari,"Kari said with a sweet smile, Knife nodded than he grabbed her hand to help her up and they walked to the stables. They waited until Brenda and Skull arrived so she could take them. They helped Knife to get on, it was a little hard but once hse got on she laughed.

"What's so funny sis?"Arve inquired.

"I'm with a broken leg sitting on a pile of bones. Ha irony,"Knife said. They all climbed on the bone dragon's back and flew to the Night Fury cave. Ever since the war the cave has belonged to the Night Fury. The younglings and Night Fury fly all around at night, during the day they sleep in the newly built tunnels and dens under the cave courtesy of Kari who found a wild Whispering Death. Though he didn't keep the dragon he will now study at the academy along with Gunner and his new best friend Arve. Gunner helped Knife off while Arve and Kari ran happily to the entrance, Kari jumped on Arve's back and Arve started to spin around.

"Those two are such great friends,"Knife commented.

"Yea..I'm glad Kari is back to his old self,"Gunner replied.

"What do you think it is these two want to show me?"Knife asked.

Gunner answered,"No clue at all."

"Come on you guys you move slower than a Gronkle!"Arve shouted

"Alright i'm hobbling as fast as I can!" Knife yelled.

They entered inside the cave dragons and vikings were taking up the room. _What the heck is going on?_

"Make way crippled coming through!"Arve yelled pushing vikings aside Kari helping him. Knife limped to the front of the crowd.

"Ok what is going on here..."Knife paused gasping. In front of her was Midnight in her corner all around her were eggs,"Midnight your a mother!"Toothless walked over checking the eggs before taking his place at Midnight's side.

"Are they Toothless'?"Hiccup aske her,"If so that would make him a daddy."

"Step daddy..."Knife all turned to Knife her eyes watching the eggs,"Those are Scar's eggs, hah I thought that it was weird when Midnight started to stay behind all the time. When she took interest in the younglings, that's because she knew she was going to be a mom. That's why Scar tried so hard to protect the cave. As for Toothless he's fufilling a promise to Scar, I wasn't sure but Scar said something to Toothless I think this is what he said." Knife explained. Knife carefully sat down and picked up and egg there was 9 eggs. "Scar lives on."

_This story started about a girl who stumbled upon an island. Learned what it truly meant to be a rider. Overcame enemies old and new, felt the hardship of a loss and still have the courage to look for the good things in life. Though her saga doesn't end here for it is only the beginning of another chapter. ~Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_


End file.
